Another World
by YB Fan
Summary: Taichi, a boy with a griffin, learns on his seventeenth birthday that he must save the world from the Darkness; and find the other Chosen Ones to do so. Mythical creature AU. Taito and other pairings.
1. Prologue

_"Where is he?" _

_A griffin laid stretched out over a huge rock, staring into the faraway sky with sombre green eyes. He rested his paws on top of each other, their sharp talons brushing._

_He heard the footsteps before he heard the mocking voice, "Hey, Yuuki!"_

_"Go away." He said, not even bothering to turn._

_"Still waiting?" The other griffin snickered, eyes sharp and beady, "How long more are you going to wait? Five years? Ten? A century?"_

_Yeah! And who do you think you are, giving yourself a name?" His companion griffin cried out indignantly, "We're the kings of the sky and the earth! We don't need names!"_

_"We make our own names!"_

_"I'll say it one more time," the outcast said, standing up and turning around, "I don't want to be bothered."_

_The bigger griffin of the two cried out angrily and went for a strike, reaching out sharp, deadly talons. Yuuki's eyes narrowed and he flew back with a sharp cry, baring his talons as he opened his mouth and breathed out hot, scorching flames._

_His opponent cried out in pain as the flames collided with him and he fell onto the ground, his feathery neck burnt as Yuuki spat, smoke coming out of his beak, "I told you not to bother me, didn't I?_!_"_

_"H-He can breathe fire!_?_" The other griffin stuttered._

_The scorched griffin gave a groan, heaving himself up to his feet, "You should stop waiting!" He yelled, "Don't you see the power you have? You could rule the skies and the earth!"_

_"Whoever he is, he'll never come for you!"_

_"He will!" Yuuki shouted down, green eyes flashing, beak sharp and dangerous, "And his name is Taichi!"_

_Without waiting for a reply, the powerful king of the sky and earth flew away into the distance. He clenched his beak._

_"You'll come, won't you…Taichi?"_

* * *

_"Look at him!"_

_The blue dragon ignored the other dragons pointing their claws at him, from where he was perched on top of a mountain. He stared wordlessly into the darkening sky. _

_"He's so weird! I mean, what kind of dragon can't breathe fire?"_

_The blue dragon ignored them._

_"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The red dragon flew up to the sky at the top of the mountain, sneering, "You may be bigger than me, but you're so weak! You can't even breathe fire- you can't be considered a dragon!"_

_"I'm an ice dragon." The blue dragon replied tersely._

_"There's no such thing as an ice dragon! They're only a legend!"_

_The ice dragon smirked, "Really?" He said, "Thanks for the compliment."_

_Before the other dragon could reply, he gave a roar, opening his mouth and letting out a stream of ice, freezing the red dragon before he could cry out._

_The blue dragon smiled and watched as the block of ice fell to the ground. He leaned his head over, speaking casually to the green dragon who was staring in pure shock at his companion frozen in solid ice, "Good luck getting him out of that."_

_"And remember, I'm Yuujou, the ice dragon." He smirked at the one in the ice, "A legend."_

_With those words, Yuujou raised himself up, flapped his powerful wings and took off. He glided away into the sky, as thunder rumbled in the distance. He looked back only once, before turning his red eyes to the front. "I have no friends at all."_

_"But, I know I have a friend, out there," the majestic winged beast raised his ruby gaze to the dark clouds in the sky, "Somewhere."_

_"And, I'm still waiting for him…"_

_The ice dragon closed his ruby eyes, letting out a soft murmur._

_"Yamato…where are you?"_

* * *

_"Hey, we're going hunting! Are you coming with us?"_

_A bird of fire shook her head, as the others of her species scoffed, "Forget it! Why did we even bother to ask? She never wants to come!"_

_"She says she's waiting – waiting for what, I don't know!"_

_The flaming bird let out a shrill burst of laughter, "Waiting to die, maybe!"_

_The isolated bird of fire remained silent, and true to her prediction, the others left, leaving her alone._

_She sighed as she laid alone in the cave, her flaming feathers illuminating the darkness. "Why hasn't she come?" She murmured, "She loves me, doesn't she?"_

_"I haven't even met her, and yet…somehow, I miss her." The bird of fire sighed, "She's not like them. She's different. She's kind."_

_"I just…know it."_

_A tear slipped from the fire bird's blue eye, as she rested her beak on the floor of the dark cave._

_"I love you, Sora…"_

* * *

_"Go away!" _

_A dark, imposing, gigantic winged creature shrunk back as the others of his kind sneered at him, "We don't have time to play with you!"_

_"I don't want to play!" The dark creature cried out indignantly, "I just wanted some company!"_

_"Company? Who wants to be your companion?" The other winged beast barked in laughter, "You're too laidback! While we want to fight for our territory, you want to make jokes and play around!"_

_"Don't you get it?" The creature beside him guffawed, "You're not of our kind!"_

_"You must have been born in the wrong body! Why don't you go become a creature of the land instead? Or the sea? Then you can play around all day!"_

_"We're the kings of the mountains!" The other roared, "We conquer territory! We battle to the death! It's in our nature!"_

_"Fine!" The one who did not belong yelled, "I don't need you guys! I'll go off on my own!"_

_He lifted his spiked wings and with a cry, took off into the sky. He soared along, knowing his destination, knowing where he had to go._

_The dark winged creature soon spotted a body of water. He glanced down, adjusted his wings to obtain maximum velocity and swooped down at lightning speed, crashing straight into the lake._

_The feeling was relieving. After being stuck in the mountains for so long, it felt so good to be in water, on land. He sighed and submerged himself in the lake, raising his gaze to the sky._

_"I waited for you…" he mumbled, "I've been waiting for you since forever!"_

_The dark creature opened his mouth, revealing rows of sharp, dangerous teeth which contrasted with the sorrow in his light green eyes._

_"Why the hell haven't you come, Jyou?_!_"_

* * *

_"What are you, a unicorn?_!_"_

_The white horse shook her head, "I like the land!" _

_"Then what are those wings for? They're to fly, aren't they?_!_"_

_"Well, the one I'm waiting for is on the land!" The winged horse cried out, "She's not in the sky!"_

_"Huh? Waiting? We don't wait for anyone!" The others laughed, gazing at her mockingly, "We're queens! We're one of the rarest creatures around! Others wait for us, not the other way around!"_

_"I don't care! I will find her!" The winged horse made to leap into the sky, but stumbled, causing the others to laugh._

_"You can't fly? You might as well go and become a unicorn!"_

_Tears slipped out of dark green eyes, causing a round of mocking, horse laughter, "Oh look, she's crying! She must be so embarrassed!"_

_ "Shut up!" She yelled, and galloped away._

_"Clumsy!"_

_"Must be because she's so big!"_

_"You're so ungraceful, not like us!"_

_"You don't deserve those wings!"_

_"I can fly! I just prefer the ground!" The galloping, winged horse yelled into the wind._

_"Show us then!"_

_The big winged horse who didn't like flying ignored the others, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. She squeezed her dark green eyes shut, tears brushing against her eyelids._

_"Mimi would never treat me like this!"_

* * *

_A large creature of metal made his way heavily through the forest, large green eyes staring stoically forward._

_Woodland creatures scattered out of his path and birds flew from trees in panic. He continued on his path, undeterred, thoughts running through his intelligent mind._

_"Hey!"_

_The creature turned his gaze to the metal creature in the sky, "You're still not giving up? Whoever you're waiting for doesn't exist!"_

_"He does." The metal creature on the ground replied. "I know he exists. I know his name."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's none of your business." He said and turned away._

_"Hey!" The one in the sky __shouted down, "Why don't you come back? You know there are few of our kind!"_

_"We're special!"_

_"Sorry, but I don't belong with you guys," the large metal creature on the forest ground said as he walked along, "I belong with someone else."_

_There was a loud scoff, "Suit yourself! We don't need you!"_

_The metal creature flew off into the distance and the one who had sought the forest gave a tired, weary sigh. His metal feet stopped, as he stared blankly at lush greenery._

_"Why aren't you here, Koushiro-han…?_

* * *

_As the skies darkened, and thunder rumbled behind dark clouds, the six lost and lonely mystical creatures looked up from the earth, sky and sea._

_"It's time." A voice echoed._

_Yuuki the griffin blinked from where he stood on the ground, "What?" He said, wondering if he had imagined the voice._

_"It's time." The masculine voice said again, and his eyes widened as he realized it was in his mind, "To meet the one you've been waiting for."_

_"Where?" Yuujou demanded as he raced through the rumbling sky, flashing sharp teeth, "Where can I find him?_!"

_"You'll know soon." The voice replied mysteriously in his mind and his red eyes widened. "But now, you must go."_

_"Go where_!_?" Yuuki lifted his eagle head to the sky, his lion tail swishing anxiously. "Where is Taichi!_?_"_

_"He can't come here." The voice said, "You must go to him."_

_"Take me to him!" Yuujou bared his teeth, red eyes narrowed, "Take me to Yamato!"_

_There was silence, before the voice said, "Very well."_

_The sky opened up in six different places, on top of the six different creatures from six different corners of the world. A light with swirling colors descended from the sky, capturing the chosen creatures in its light. They gasped in surprise as they were lifted from the ground, sea and air to the top of the skies, as northern and southern lights took over the sky, causing creatures all around the world to gasp in awe._

_"What's that!_?_" A group of griffins gazed from on top of a mountain._

_"It's an aurora!" A flock of firebirds cried as they swept theif flaming wings across the lighted sky._

_ "I've never seen an aurora before, I thought they were a legend!" A red dragon said to his companion, shaking bits of ice off his wings._

_"Well they aren't, but they are extremely rare!" The green dragon said in awe._

_"It's too bright!" The dark kings of the mountains yelled, shielding their dark eyes with their wings._

_"It's so beautiful!" The rare winged horses tossed their manes as they glided across the colorful lights._

_"What a rare phenomenon!" The metal creatures raised their heads, looking up into the sky._

_Each creature engulfed in the colorful, shimmering light raised their surprised gaze to the swirling vortex at the end of the aurora as they were absorbed into the open vortex._

_Darkness surrounded them, blocking out all light, as the voice sounded in their confused minds, "Go to them, and protect them. Protect them with the power you have been given, and help protect their world." The voice said, "Give them power, and let them give you their strength."_

_The darkness opened up under the six mythical creatures, and then they were falling through darkness into the unknown._


	2. Chapter 1: Wishes Do Come True

_Welcome all to the first chapter of 'Another World'. This is a story I will be pursuing in my limited free time but am quite interested in writing. I wrote it with the idea of it being like a novel/manga/anime in mind. But I won't be going the episode route._

_To those who've read my other stories, such as Desire and The Seasons, I'm sorry but I probably will have to postpone them for some time. I'm busy right now with my studies and I'm trying not to get too distracted by writing. _

_Well, I have nothing much else to say. Oh this story will be fantastical and adventure like but there will be **Taito**, like I've said in the summary. There will be other pairings or hints of them as well, such as Jyoumi, Takari in the future, but Taito will be the main pairing._

_As usual, I don't own Digimon. Thanks to those who've checked this story out and those who reviewed. ;)  
:) And thank you Tai-chan for giving me the courage to post this story._

_So, well, enjoy._

* * *

A brown haired teenage boy hummed as he brushed the fur of a griffin in a grassland, smiling.

_"Taichi, are you done yet?" _The griffin whined in his mind.

"Nope," Taichi replied cheerfully with a grin, "Gotta make sure you're all clean!"

_"But I hate keeping still, standing like this!"_

"Fine, fine, you can lie down." Taichi shrugged, as he dipped the brush in water, covering his mouth with a yawn, "You're too big anyway, I can't reach your head!"

The griffin gave a sigh of relief and moved his massive body to lay down on the ground, _"This is much better."_

_"And at least you can reach my back now, you couldn't in the past!"_

"Oh shut up Yuuki," Taichi said as he stooped down, reaching out the brush towards the griffin, "I had a growth spurt! I'm much taller now!"

"Though I guess I'm a bit too tall, but it's better than being short!"

Yuuki smiled and rested his paws on top of each other, _"You were so short in the past!" _He lifted his paw to the level of his head, grinning as he laid down on soft grass, _"You were this short, Taichi!"_

"In the past!" Taichi said as he scrubbed at Yuuki's neck with a grin, "And, you weren't exactly small!"

_"I wish I wasn't so big." _Yuuki mumbled.

Taichi just smiled, "Why? I think it's cool." He said, "Stretch out your hand and let me clean your claws, Yuuki."

_"They're talons!" _The griffin said but stretched out his paw anyway.

"Yeah, whatever." Taichi said distractedly. He put the brush down and picked up a cloth, dipping it into the water in the bucket, "Don't you ever clean those claws?"

Yuuki shrugged, and Taichi sighed. He made to carefully clean his griffin's sharp talons, as the griffin spoke, _"I still don't understand why you have to clean me."_

Taichi shrugged in return, "Eh, I just feel like it," he said with a grin, "I read these books about mythical creatures when I was a kid and how to take care of them. I never thought I'd actually get to take care of one though!"

Yuuki grinned, _"Then you're happy to have me, Taichi?_!_"_

"Of course!" Taichi replied brightly, closing one brown eye in a wink and jabbing his thumb towards his chest, "You're my partner, Yuuki!"

The griffin made a sound of contentment and nuzzled his beak into the ground, as Taichi said, "Right, the last part's your tail!"

_"But Taichi-!"_

"No buts, Yuuki!" The brown haired boy said, standing up and shaking his finger, "Don't worry, I'll be careful!"

Yuuki sighed again and relented, trying not to flinch as his master took hold of his lion tail. _"Taichi! Don't pull so hard!"_

"Sorry!" Taichi apologized sheepishly but lightened his grip. He wrapped the cloth carefully around the griffin's tail and slid it gently along.

The griffin sighed, closing his green eyes, _"It feels kind of nice."_

"Told you so." Taichi said with a smile. He rubbed gently at the orange fur at the end, then bent away, flinging the cloth and brush casually away where they landed into the bucket of water and clapping his hands with a satisfied grin, "Right, you're all clean, Yuuki!"

Yuuki opened his green eyes and raised his body up. He was a griffin who was unusually big even for his species. He towered over his teenage master at about twelve feet, craning his eagle neck and swishing his lion's tail. He smiled, and then shook his yellowish-orange body and feathery white neck, flapping his orange wings, splashing drops of water in different directions and causing Taichi to yelp indignantly.

"Hey, Yuuki!" Taichi yelled, raising his arm in defense against the stray drops of water. "Not again!"

_"Sorry Taichi, but I don't like water!"_

"Well I don't like it either!" Taichi scowled, then sighed as he brushed his hand against his damp shirt, "Now I'm all wet!"

_"Sorry!"_

The tall brown haired teenage boy took a step back, raising a hand to his hair. His hair spiked crazily in all directions, giving him a messily handsome look, and he brushed stray drops away from brown locks as sweat slid down his neck. He was clothed in a black button down shirt and brown khaki pants, and leather shoes. He stood at about six feet, his skin had a healthy tan, and his brown eyes were bright with life.

"Hey Yuuki," Taichi said, looking up at his griffin, "Why did we meet?"

_"What do you mean, Taichi?"_

Taichi smiled, letting his hand down from his hair, "Nothing. I was just thinking…" he shrugged, "I know you come from another world, but why were you sent here?"

_"I'm not sure." _Yuuki confessed, blinking green eyes, _"I remember my life in the world where I came from, and I remember I was waiting for someone- waiting for you, Taichi._"

Taichi raised his brown eyed gaze, "But I didn't come to you, you came to me." He said seriously.

_"Yeah. Before I came here, there was a voice in my head, telling me you couldn't come to meet me, I had to go to you." _Yuuki shrugged, turning his eagle green eyes to his master, _"I'm here to protect you, Taichi."_

"I know," Taichi said, smiling and sliding a hand into his pocket, "But protect me from what?"

_"I'm not sure, I just know I have to protect you, and your world."_

"I see." Taichi said. He raised his gaze, "But since that time, nothing's been threatening our world."

Yuuki nodded his feathery head in agreement, _"I know."_ He said, and smiled, green eyes content, _"And that's good. I've been waiting to meet you for so long, I'm happy just to stay by Taichi's side!"_

Taichi grinned, "Aww, Yuuki!" He said, reaching out his hand to ruffle the griffin's feathery neck, "Same here! I would like to go on an adventure though!"

_"What kind of adventure, Taichi?"_

"No idea. I just want to go out, you know?" Taichi said, smiling, "Explore the world, meet new people and friends!"

_"Well, maybe you can!" _Yuuki smile down at his master, _"It's your seventeenth birthday today, isn't it?"_

"Yeah! Mum's pretty strict, following the village's customs and all," Taichi said, smiling wryly, "But since I'm finally going to be seventeen, she'll have no choice but to let me go!"

"By the way, how old are you, Yuuki?"

The griffin shrugged, _"Ten times your age, maybe?"_

Taichi gaped, "Seriously?_!_"

_"Not really! I mean, I'm a griffin and I live for a long time!"_ Yuuki smiled, _"I can live to that age, but I think when I met you…"_

"I was eleven then." Taichi recalled. "It's been six years since we met each other."

_"Yeah. Time passes faster in that world, so I think I was sixty four years old?"_ Yuuki blinked,

"Wow. If I was sixty four years old I would be an old man!" Taichi grinned, "You're amazing, Yuuki!"

Yuuki smiled, _"I don't remember my birthday, so I can be seventy today!"_

"Heh, seventeen and seventy huh? Sounds cool!" Taichi grinned as he swung himself onto his griffin's back with practiced ease, "Hey Yuuki, pick up that bucket for me, will you?"

_"Sure, Taichi."_ Yuuki moved his paw, slipping it through the handle of the bucket and lifting it up.

The brown haired boy grinned and took hold of the handle, taking the bucket away from the griffin, "Thanks, Yuuki!"

_"No problem."_ Yuuki replied. He stretched his wide eagle wings, _"Are we going back to the village?"_

"Yup!" Taichi said, raising his gaze to the evening sky as he straddled the griffin's back, "It's getting late. I didn't notice we've been out here for so long." He shook his head, "I wonder what Hikari and Mum are up to?"

_"Planning for your birthday, maybe?"_ Yuuki said as he stood on the grassland. He craned his neck to look at the brown haired boy, _"Are you sure you don't need a saddle, Taichi?"_

Taichi blinked, then smiled wryly, "Didn't I tell you before, Yuuki? You're not my pet, you're my companion!" He declared with a reassuring grin, "You're my partner, aren't you?"

_"But your mother said-"_

Taichi shrugged, "She's just paranoid. I've never fallen off once, have I?" He smiled, "I told you, I read that book on mythical creatures!" He grinned, placing his hands behind his head, "This is quite comfy anyway! I've never liked saddles! When I went horse riding with Dad, I didn't use one."

"I don't like harnesses or saddles. You don't like them either, do you, Yuuki?"

_"I don't think so."_ Yuuki said. _"I've never tried one on, but I don't think I'll like it."_

"Exactly!" Taichi declared, placing his hands on the griffin's feathery neck and pointing a finger towards the orange sky, "So, let's go! Head to the sky, Yuuki!"

Yuuki smiled, _"You got it, Taichi!" _

With a bird like cry, the griffin took off from the ground and swept across the sky with his streamlined wings, gliding through the air current.

Taichi smiled as he settled comfortably on the griffin's back, the wind blowing his hair into crazier spikes, "I love flying!" He said, grinning down at the feathery neck, "You're so lucky to have wings, Yuuki!"

_"Well you have me, Taichi!"_ Yuuki smiled as he flew across the evening sky, _"I'll take you around the world if you want!"_

Taichi laughed, "That's true!" He looked down, smiling, "I see our village!"

_"And that's your house." _Yuuki said, _"Hang on tight, Taichi!"_

The creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion adjusted his wings against the air current and dove down at a great speed, slowing down when he was reaching the ground. He lifted his lion legs and with a wild eagle cry, folded in his wings and landed neatly but heavily on the ground, causing it to rumble.

"Whew!" Taichi said, brushing brown locks of messy hair back from excited brown eyes, "That was awesome! I'll never get tired of that!"

He slid off the griffin's back and plopped onto the ground, turning to face the door of his house. "Uh, so…"

_"Oh yeah,"_ Yuuki said sheepishly. He sighed, _"I can't go in."_

_"I'll go to the window, then."_

"Yeah." Taichi smiled. He reached forward to open the door, and stepped into the house.

It was completely dark. Taichi blinked. He was about to attempt to light up the place but started as there were loud popping sounds as all the lights suddenly switched on and three voices yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Taichi blinked. He blinked again. Then his eyes widened at the décor surrounding the once dull looking room. The walls and ceiling were streaked with colorful, magical lights, and equally colorful party streamers littered the floor and table, which was covered by a tablecloth of silvery white. A lamplight hung above the table, its flame a bright orange. The aura of the place was magical, and it wasn't just because of his parents.

The brown haired boy lowered his gaze to his birthday cake, which was chocolate and had seventeen candles on it. What was best to him was the picture of a griffin shimmering in the chocolate, a griffin with sparkling green eyes.

"Yuuki!" Taichi exclaimed in delight, admiring the accurate artwork. He glanced to the grinning griffin at the decorated window, then swept his gaze to his smiling family, "This is amazing! How did you do it?_!_"

His mother winked at him, "Magic." She said.

Then she noticed Taichi's damp clothes, "Your shirt is wet," she said, "You should go and change!"

"It's only a little damp!" Taichi protested with a sheepish smile as he handed the bucket of water to his mother.

She took the bucket of water from him, glowering, "You're a Fire Mage! Water will weaken your power!"

Taichi sighed. "I told you Mum," He said in annoyance, "I'm not a mage, I'm a warrior!"

His mother looked like she wanted to argue, but sighed, and decided not to, "Well, at least go and change your shirt!"

"Nah, I'm lazy and I want to eat my cake," Taichi grinned and stepped back, "How about this?"

"What- AHHHHHH!"

Taichi smiled as he stood in the middle of a wall of fire, allowing the heat to dry off his wet clothes.

"YAGAMI TAICHI!"

"What?" Taichi asked as he swept the fire aside to look at his mother.

"Don't use magic in the house!" The brown haired woman yelled in panic. She shifted her gaze, eyes wide, "The tablecloth's on fire!"

Taichi blinked. "Oops." He said.

He withdrew the fire and quickly dashed forward, putting his hand to the tablecloth and putting out the fire easily. He smiled in satisfaction, brushing his fingers against the burnt mark, "There! All fine and dandy now!"

His mother looked at him with something akin to horror, looking as if she was about to faint, but his father chuckled and grinned, "That's my boy!" He said proudly, "You're a Fire Mage alright!"

"Dad," Taichi sighed, "I told you already, I'm not a fire mage! Well, not like you and Mum!"

His father just shrugged, "Well, I can always dream, can't I?"

"And you say you're not a Fire Mage," his mother said tiredly, "Taichi, you're even resistant- _immune _to fire! Why do you want to be a Warrior?_!_"

"I was born a warrior," Taichi said, with a hint of pride in his voice. He grinned, "Yeah, fire doesn't hurt me! So I can brave through storms, seas and fire on my journey as a Warrior!"

"I'm a Fire Warrior!" He declared proudly, thumping a hand to his chest with a proud grin.

His mother looked like she was about to facepalm, and Taichi blinked, wondering if he had pushed her too far. "Forget it," she said tiredly, "I give up!"

"Great!" Taichi grinned. He swept a hand down his dry shirt, "Now that my clothes are dry, "I can eat my cake right?_!_"

His mother shook her head, but couldn't help a fond smile. "Fine, fine." She said as she placed the bucket of water on the floor, "But blow out the candles first!"

"And make a wish!" His father added.

Taichi smiled widely and made his way to his cake. He inhaled, when a feminine voice said, "Wait!"

Taichi blinked. He turned around, face splitting into a grin at the sight of his younger sister, "Hikari!"

"Where did you go_?_!"

"Onii-chan!" Hikari laughed as her older brother moved to hug her, "Not now! I'm holding a cake!"

"Eh?" Taichi blinked twice, "But the cake's there!"

Hikari grinned at him. She was a brown haired girl wearing a white shirt and yellow shorts, with a hairclip in her hair. Her fringe was brushed to the side, and she smiled up at her blinking brother with ruby eyes, "That's your cake! This is Yuuki's cake!"

Taichi blinked again, then looked down, his brown eyes widening, "T-That's me!" He shouted in surprise as he pointed to the shimmering picture of himself in the chocolate cake. "What-how did you do it_?_!"

"Magic!" Hikari grinned.

Taichi stared as his younger sister as she walked to the window, "But I thought you couldn't do magic!"

Hikari smiled. "Who said that?"

"Well- you're not a fire mage, you're not a wizard!" Taichi said, blinking, "What are you?"

Hikari just shrugged and smiled as their mother said, "Hikari can do magic," she said almost cautiously, "She didn't inherit our aptitude in Fire magic, but she can do magic, little things like that," she gestured to the shimmering images of Taichi and Yuuki on the chocolate cakes, "I would say she's a wizard, but she's apt at healing as well."

"H-Healing?_!_" Taichi's jaw dropped, "But no one in our family can do that! Hell, no one in our village can heal! We're Mages, not Clerics!"

Hikari giggled, and Taichi sighed, "Hikari!" He said petulantly, "Why didn't you tell me?_!_"

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to know!" Hikari said innocently. She smiled, "And it's nothing big! I just healed some injured creatures, and a small cut on Mum's finger when she injured herself in the kitchen!"

Taichi pouted, "But…" he sighed, deciding to content himself with the knowledge that Hikari wasn't a mage or a wizard. His little sister was so innocent and kind hearted from when she was a mere eight years old to now when she was fourteen, and he couldn't imagine her going out of the village and facing wild creatures outside! Even when she reached seventeen! And even if she had magic on her side! Hell, he'd been happy that she didn't have magic potential like the rest of his family- he couldn't imagine her handling fire!

And, when he thought about it, having the ability to heal did suit her! Hikari was always wanting to help people in whatever she could, and well, she could help them more now! Taichi grinned to himself.

"What are you grinning about, Onii-chan?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Taichi said cheerfully, but he was smiling. He winked, "I'm glad you have the power to heal!"

Hikari blinked at him but Taichi was already going back to his cake. "Hey Onii-chan," she said, "Don't be selfish! Wait for Yuuki!"

Taichi pouted, "But I'm hungry!"

_"I'm hungry too, Taichi!"_

Taichi sighed, _"Fine."_

He heard a familiar eagle cry and turned his head, smiling fondly as he saw Yuuki snapping his beak eagerly outside the window as Hikari held out the cake with seven lighted candles to him.

_"What kind of griffin eats cake?"_

_"Oh shut up! Warriors shouldn't eat cake either! They should eat tough meat to build their strength!" _Yuuki rebuked.

Taichi laughed, grinning good heartedly, _"Right, right. Your win." _He said in amusement, _"It is my birthday though!"_

_"And it's mine as well!"_

"Happy Birthday, Yuuki!" Hikari smiled as she presented the chocolate cake to the happy griffin.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday, Yuuki!" Taichi grinned, "Congratulations on being seventy!"

Yuuki crowed in delight and was about to dive for the chocolate cake, when Hikari held it back, "Wait! You have to blow out the candles!"

Yuuki pouted- if a griffin could pout and Taichi laughed. "C'mon Yuuki, let's do it together!"

Yuuki smiled with his master, _"Okay, Taichi!"_

Hikari grinned and placed the chocolate cake with the shimmering image of Taichi on the windowsill, "Make a wish, you two!"

Yuuki smiled widely, _"Taichi, you're on the cake!"_

_"Yeah, Hikari put me there." _The brunet smirked, _"And you're on my cake. I guess we get to eat each other, huh?"_

The griffin looked horrified, _"I would never eat you, Taichi!"_

_"I'm kidding!" _Taichi grinned, _"Come on, let's blow out the candles! I'm starving!"_

_"One, two, three!"_

The boy and the griffin inhaled, and blew out the candles at the same time, making a wish together, _"I wish we could go on an adventure."_

Taichi grinned when he withdrew, licking his lips in anticipation as somewhere else far away, a shadowed figure smiled.

_"Wish granted."_


	3. Chapter 2: The Symbol of His Heart

_Thanks to those who read and reviewed :) Your reviews make me smile. I'm glad this story has caught your interest 'cause it definitely has caught mine. Here's the next long chapter. Yeah, this is still like an anime/manga to me._

* * *

The sky darkened and an almost ominous rumbling sound filled the air, just like that day six years ago.

Yuuki perked, _"Taichi,_" he said, _"There's going to be lightning."_

_"Oh, you want to come in?"_

_"I can't." _Yuuki's voice turned serious, _"Taichi, something feels off. It's almost like that day…"_

_"That day?"_

Lightning suddenly crashed through the sky, making the griffin and the occupants of the house start. Before they could recover, another lightning bolt seemed to have hit the earth, and the house shook a little, as the lamplight dangled dangerously, the fire burning.

"What's happening?" Taichi asked apprehensively.

"This is no ordinary storm," his father said, as Hikari made her way over to her brother and he placed a protective hand on her shoulder, "There's magic in the air, I can feel it."

"This is the work of some powerful mage."

"I can feel it too, something's unusual," Taichi narrowed his eyes, "Dad, Mum, I'm going out."

"Taichi!" His mother protested.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari shouted, moving after her brother as he tore away from her.

"Stay here, Hikari!" Taichi said sharply. She started, and he smiled, "Sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled at his mother, meeting her eyes, "I'll be alright, Mum. Don't worry."

With that said, the brown haired warrior exited the safety of the house, leaving his family staring after him worriedly.

* * *

The house was filled with light and a sense of warmness, that it was almost a surprise to open the door to the outside world, and look up as lightning raged in the sky. The sky was so dark that Taichi wasn't sure if it was night, or if it was still evening.

It was a storm, but not quite; as it wasn't raining. Not a single drop of water was on the ground or falling from the sky. It was a lightning storm, and like his father said, probably the work of some powerful mage, judging by the magic in the air he could feel with his senses; a powerful Lightning Mage.

It was dark, and he couldn't quite see. "Yuuki!" The brunet yelled, "Where are you_?_!"

There was the sound of an eagle cry, _"I'm here, Taichi!"_

_"Where is here? Are you still at the window?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Alright, stay there!"_

Keep his mind open to his telepathic link with his griffin, Taichi sprinted forward. Darkness obscured his vision and he made an annoyed sound, holding out his hand and forming a small fire, holding it up in front of his face to light his way.

He soon caught sight of the tall griffin looking around, and smiled in relief, "Yuuki!" He yelled over. "Are you alright?_!_"

Green eyes turned their gaze to him, brightening even in the dark, _"Taichi!"_ Yuuki ran to meet him.

Taichi grinned and increased his pace. The lightning was flashing across the sky with more frequency, and the thunder was getting louder, giving him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he had to reach his partner, and then they would be able to figure out what was happening-

From far, the shadowed figure watched as the boy and griffin ran to each other. He smiled. "Such a strong bond."

"Now, let's test the strength of that bond."

Yuuki's sharp eagle eyes saw the flash of orange before he heard it, and his eyes widened as he saw it was heading towards his partner.

_"TAICHI!"_

The brown haired boy only had time to look up at the flash which blinded him for a split second before a huge shadow came over him and his eyes widened at the sight of orange and white, and he felt his heart stop as the griffin gave a shrill cry of pain as the lightning bolt struck the paw which he had brought up to shield his master.

Taichi stood, frozen, as he watched his partner get struck by lightning in front of his wide brown eyes, and collapse heavily to the ground, as thunder rumbled in the sky.

"He's fast, I slowed down the speed just a little…" The figure in shadows smiled. "Risking his life to protect his master- he's definitely the embodiment of Courage."

"And now, the boy…"

"YUUKI!" Taichi yelled, snapping back to his senses at the sight of his fallen partner. The sky flashed and suddenly another orange lightning bolt was heading towards him. But Taichi had already anticipated it and he had formed a fireball the size of a tennis ball in his hand, flinging it at the dangerous electricity without hesitation.

The lightning bolt ripped through the fireball, causing brown eyes to widen, "What?_!_"

"Good try," the figure smiled in amusement, "But you're not strong enough."

"Yet."

Taichi just had enough time to hold up his hand to block his face before the lightning struck him and he howled in pain, collapsing onto the ground. _"F-Fuck!"_

He didn't know how long he lay there, until the voice sounded again, _"I apologize for using such a drastic method,"_ the voice said, _"But it was necessary to test your capability."_

_"Don't worry, I did not use enough energy to kill you. If you had died, well, it would have meant you were not the One."_

_"W-What?" _Taichi managed weakly as the pain slowly started to fade away, _"W-Who are you_?_!"_

_"You do not need to know that, Yagami Taichi," _the voice said, _"What you need to know, is what you must do."_

_"What the fuck do you mean?_!_" _Taichi gritted his teeth against the pain, _"That fucking hurt you bastard!" _He said as he crawled his way towards his fallen griffin. _"And how dare you hurt Yuuki_?_!"_

_"I did not hurt him- he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect you," _the voice said logically. _"That is, of course, expected, as I identified this trait in him when I sent him to you."_

Taichi stared in shock. _"Y-You were the one who sent Yuuki from the other world?"_

_"That is correct."_

_"…Right." _Taichi gritted his teeth, _"So what exactly was that lightning for again? To test us?"_

_"Yes, and to give you and your partner the power that is rightfully yours."_

_"Power?" _Taichi smirked weakly as he forced himself to his knees. _"All I feel is pain!"_

"T-Taichi…"

_"Your partner is calling you." _The voice said as Taichi's eyes widened.

"Yuuki!" Taichi shouted as he stumbled to his feet, _"I know that you bastard!"_

He hurried over to his griffin and dropped to his knees, "Yuuki!" The brunet said, placing a hand on the feathery neck, "Are you alright?_!_"

"Hang on, I'll get Hikari-"

But the griffin shook his head weakly, "Taichi," his beak opened. "This was meant to happen."

"What- what are you saying!_?"_ Taichi exclaimed. Then he paused, eyes widening, "Wait! You can speak?_!_"

Yuuki nodded with a weak smile, "Yeah."

"That's great! But wait- what did you mean by that?"

"Do you hear the voice, Taichi?"

Taichi hesitated, but nodded. Yuuki smiled and said, "Well, I hear it too – and I heard it, six years ago…" he murmured, "It sent me to you."

"I know that, he told me that," Taichi sighed in frustration, "It said something about giving me power…"

"That's right, I can feel my being pulsing with energy," Yuuki said, and moved to stand on his feet, Taichi following him. "Don't you feel it, Taichi?"

"Not really." Taichi said, blinking. "I don't really feel any different, well, I feel less pain now, but that's it."

"_Yagami Taichi and Yuuki," _the voice resounded in their minds and green and brown eyes blinked, _"Hold out the palm of your right hand."_

Taichi frowned but did so, and stared at the unknown orange symbol on the palm of his hand, "T-This…" he muttered as he touched a finger cautiously to the symbol.

He gasped as the symbol began to glow with light, "W-What the hell?_!_"

There was another gasp and he snapped his gaze to his partner, whose own symbol which was identical to his, on the underside of his right paw, was glowing; causing an orange light to envelop the griffin's body. "Y-Yuuki?_!_" Taichi exclaimed, staggering back, "You're glowing with light!"

"Taichi…" Yuuki murmured, his voice deeper, "I feel…powerful!"

He lifted his eagle head, opened his beak, and shot a blast of raging fire into the sky, as his master watched in awe. "W-What…"

_"Yuuki, the griffin who holds control over the element of Fire, just like his partner,"_ the voice sounded satisfied, _"Now that the bond has been solidified, his strength has increased quite substantially, as has his capacity to breathe fire."_

"B-But…" Taichi said, stuttering again and feeling like an idiot, as he moved his hand in front of his face, staring at the unknown orange symbol, "W-What's this?"

_"That is the symbol of your heart."_

"…Huh?" Taichi said, eyebrows furrowed, "The symbol of my heart? What's that?"

The voice chuckled, _"It is your most significant quality when you met your partner six years ago,"_ the voice said, _"When Darkness befell this world."_

_"Do you remember that day, Yagami Taichi?"_

"Yeah." Taichi said seriously, his brown eyes narrowed. "I remember."

_"Good. Now you must know that that Darkness is approaching again, and that confrontation with it is inevitable."_

"Let me guess," Taichi said wryly, "You gave us this power," he looked at the symbol on his hand, "To help us fight off the darkness."

"And if you've given us this much power," he looked to Yuuki, meeting his griffin's eyes, "The darkness is too much for you to beat."

The voice was silent, before it said, _"Very astute, Yagami Taichi_," it said, _"You are truly fit to be the leader."_

"Huh? Leader?" Taichi frowned, "You mean there are others like us?"

_"Yes. Together, you are the Chosen Ones, chosen to help fight off the Darkness."_

"And what if I don't want to help fight off this darkness?"

_"You cannot do that. If you do, the world will fall into Darkness," _the voice said bluntly. _"And that includes your friends and family."_

Taichi clenched his teeth, "Fine." He said. "I'll do it." He looked to his partner, who nodded. "We'll do it."

_"A wise choice. Then, your next task will be to go on an…adventure," _the voice sounded amused, _"To find the other Chosen Ones and their partners."_

Taichi sighed, raising a hand to his head, "And I suppose you aren't going to tell me where they are?"

_"No. You must find them on your own." _The voice said. _"As the leader, you must bring everyone together."_

_"And, you should not be so disgruntled, I have fulfilled your birthday wish, have I not?"_

"…Stalker." Taichi muttered, feeling his face warm slightly, "Hey. After I find everyone, what do I do?"

_"When that time comes, I shall contact you again." _The voice informed him almost kindly. _"Good luck, Yagami Taichi."_

"…Hey!" Taichi said, raising his gaze to the clearing sky. He smirked wryly, "I don't know who you are and you kind of piss me off with your ambiguous words."

"But you sent Yuuki to me," Taichi smiled at his partner, who smiled back. He nodded, and looked at his hand, "And gave me this power, to protect the people I care about."

"So, thanks."

The voice was silent, and Taichi thought it had gone away until it spoke, voice almost fond, _"There is no need to thank me. Yuuki was destined to be your partner, and you destined to be his. Just as you were destined to be a Chosen One to protect your world."_

There was a pause, _"Yagami Taichi, you have a truly courageous heart," _it almost seemed like the person was smiling, _"The power you have been given is yours. It is dormant, and you have to activate it with the symbol of your heart."_

"Courage."

_"Yes. Courage," _the voice said, smiling, _"Your hold Courage in your heart. Once you figure out how to harness that power-"_

The voice was cut off. Taichi blinked. "Hey!" He said. "Hey! Are you there?_!_"

The shadowed figure blinked as he looked at his blank crystal ball. "Well," he said, bemused, "Looks like it ran out of magic."

He leaned back and smiled, "What an interesting boy. He really is unaware of the potential he holds."

He shifted his gaze to another crystal ball, eyes on the blue dragon smiling at a blond, as blue lightning crackled in the palm of his hand. He smiled.

Taichi scowled when he received no reply, "What- did his connection get cut off or something?" The brunet muttered.

"Well, it's alright, isn't it, Taichi?" Yuuki grinned at him, holding up his paw and displaying his own orange symbol, "Thanks to the power he gave us, we can protect your world! And go on an adventure!"

"That's true!" Taichi returned the griffin's grin, smiling as he looked at the symbol on his hand.

Now that he was looking at it carefully, he could see clearly that it was a symbol of an orange sun, with a circle in the middle and two rings outside the circle. There were eight triangles altogether, four small ones and four bigger ones. The big triangles were pointed in the four basic directions; north, south, east and west, while the four small triangles were pointing diagonally, in between the bigger triangles. Together, the shapes formed the image of an orange sun and Taichi smiled.

"Well, it's kind of cool," he admitted, raising his gaze to the sun in the orange evening sky. "Courage, huh…"

He blinked, before his eyes widened and he turned his gaze to his griffin, "Yuuki!"

Yuuki blinked. "What, Taichi?"

"TAICHI!"

Taichi blinked. He shifted his gaze to where his mother was running to him, his father behind her. She reached him and engulfed him in a hug, holding her son protectively, "Taichi! Are you alright?_!_ What happened?_!_"

"I-I'm fine…" Taichi said, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his mother's embrace. She wasn't one to initiate personal contact.

His mother seemed to believe him and let him go, staring at him with worried brown eyes, "We heard Yuuki cry out, but we couldn't get out- there was a barrier placed on the door!" She spoke quickly, "And we couldn't see anything but darkness from the window! There was a barrier on it too, we were trapped inside the house!"

"And then we heard you call Yuuki's name." His father said, staring at his son. He bit his lip. "We saw this…orange lightning bolt in the sky, and then we heard you yell."

"And the stupid door still wouldn't open!"

"Hikari was ready to use her magic on it to remove whatever spell it was, and we were about to try and burn the door down," Taichi's mother sighed, "But Hikari said we should wait a while. So we waited, and the next time we tried to open it, it worked."

Taichi looked at Hikari in surprise, who smiled, "I was worried about you, Onii-chan!" She said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a smile, trust in her ruby eyes. "But somehow, I knew you would be alright."

"…Yeah," Taichi found himself smiling. He returned his little sister's hug, murmuring. "Yeah. I'm fine, Hikari. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay. I love you, Onii-chan. I'm glad you're alright."

"I love you too, Hikari." Taichi said fondly. He smiled and hugged his little sister one last time before releasing her. He would miss her. But as long as she and his family were safe…

"Yuuki's alright too, isn't he?" His father asked.

"He's fine-"

"I'm fine, Taichi's father!"

Everyone except Taichi blinked. Then their eyes widened and his mother shouted, "H-He can talk?_!_"

Yuuki blinked at her, then smiled widely, "I can talk now!" He said happily, "I could only talk to Taichi in the past, but I can really talk now!"

"W-What happened?" Taichi's father stared in surprise, "A talking mythical creature…I haven't heard of such a thing before!"

"I mean, it's common for mages to have familiars, but they shouldn't be able to talk!"

Taichi shrugged with a grin, "Eh, I don't know either!" He said cheerfully, "Just, after we were struck by lightning-"

"YOU WERE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING_?_!"

Taichi winced at his mother's scream. "Y-Yeah. But I'm fine!" He said quickly, holding out his hands, "See?_!_"

"W-What's that on your hand?"

Taichi blinked. "Yeah, I was going to explain that," he put down his hands, looking up into the darkening sky.

"But it's a long story, so we should go inside."

* * *

"The Darkness, huh…"

"Yeah, the darkness," Taichi said as he scraped icing off his birthday cake. He looked up. "The darkness that befell our world six years ago."

"When I first met and protected Taichi!" Yuuki grinned from the window. Taichi grinned back at him.

Taichi's father nodded. He smiled gratefully at the griffin then turned his gaze back, "I thought the Council had done something about that."

"The Council?"

"Yeah, the Council of Mages. The Council for short," he said, "It's our organization of sorts, to gather mages together to discuss any important issues."

Taichi blinked. "How come I've never heard of it before?"

His father wryly at him, "Because you've always wanted to be a warrior, not a Mage," he said, "We decided not to involve you in our politics."

Taichi flushed at that, and his mother sighed, "I told you about the Council before, but you weren't listening!"

"Yeah, yeah," Taichi said distractedly, running a hand through his messy hair, "So, what's up with this darkness?"

"Darkness is a very powerful and dangerous element," Taichi's father said seriously, "It's an ancient element, along with the element of Light. There must be both Darkness and Light."

"But when there is too much Darkness, the world will be in trouble," he continued, "The Darkness will overcome the Light. The balance will be disrupted."

"So, the cause of this disruption of balance," Taichi waved a hand, "Is because of this mage who controls darkness?"

Taichi's mother shook her head, "There is no mage who can control Darkness," she said, "Just as there is no mage who can control Light."

"To put it simply," Taichi's father said to his confused son, "Darkness and Light are…natural elements. They're dormant- they just exist. There is no controlling them."

"But Clerics can control Light, can't they?"

"Clerics are different. They have been given the holy power to protect and heal, not to fight." Mr Yagami leaned his chin on his hand. "But, if the Darkness is truly the work of a Mage, it is a serious matter. The Council will have to discuss this immediately."

He looked at his son, "You said that a voice was telling you that you were a Chosen One?"

Taichi nodded and he smiled, "Then the Prophecy must be true."

"The what?"

"The Prophecy. I'm forbidden from revealing details, but it's an ancient document which tells of the people who have been chosen to fight off the Darkness," his father smiled wryly, "They are called the Chosen Ones."

"So you mean, the Darkness is inevitable?"

"I suppose so. It is a document from a long time ago, and no one really thought it was true." His father said, "No one really believed the fate of our world would ultimately lie in the hands of just several people."

Taichi was silent, and his father said, "Taichi. It's time for you to leave this village." He said. "You and Yuuki."

"I know."

"But Taichi's only seventeen- he's just come of age!" The brown haired woman exclaimed, "And, he hasn't taken his Mage trial-"

"Yuuko," Taichi's father said, "Taichi doesn't need to take the trial. You know he will pass the exam with flying colors," he smiled wryly, "And whether he will be a Mage or a warrior, he will have to figure that out for himself."

"Our son is destined for something more, something bigger than himself."

"…I understand, Susumu." Yuuko said resignedly. "Taichi."

"Yeah, Mum?"

"Tomorrow, you will leave the village," his mother said seriously. He looked at her and she smiled, "But for now, just enjoy your birthday, alright?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan! We spent a lot of effort!" Hikari agreed heartily, smiling, "So you have to eat your cake! Mum and I baked it ourselves!"

"…Yeah!" Taichi grinned, turning his excited gaze to his cake, "Who cares about darkness or whatever? It's my birthday!"

Hikari smiled widely, holding out a plate and fork towards him, "Here, Onii-chan! Enjoy your cake!"

"Aw, thanks Hikari!" Taichi said, smiling. He took the plate and fork and took a big piece of chocolate cake onto his cake, stabbing it with his fork and bringing it to his mouth, "Mmm, delicious!"

"It's delicious!" Yuuki agreed happily, mouth full, "Thanks for the food!"

"Yeah! Have some too, Hikari!"

"Alright, Onii-chan!" Hikari smiled brightly, turning her gaze to her parents, "You two too, Mum, Dad!"

She got a plate and held it out to her surprised mother, who smiled, "Thank you, Hikari."

"Dad!" Taichi grinned as he held out the plate and fork to his blinking father. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint you!"

His father smiled, and took the plate from him.

"I know, son. Make me proud."

* * *

Yuuko washed her hands in the kitchen, staring somberly. She turned off the tap then moved to get the towel to dry her hands properly. Once they were completely dry, she turned, to the sight of her husband.

"Susumu!"

"Yuuko," Susumu smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, isn't it? Taichi's grown up now."

Yuuko blinked, then looked away with a sigh. "I am proud of him." Taichi's mother said, biting her lip, "I just wish…"

"You want him to be a Fire Mage."

She nodded, "He has so much potential!" She said, frowning, "I've been doing my best for him, trying to get him to harness his potential, but he wants to be a _warrior_!"

"Taichi's a Natural Fire Mage!"

"I know." Susumu murmured. He sighed, "But Taichi's power is his own. It's his choice what he wants to do with it."

"But…"

"You can't look after him forever," Taichi's father smiled wryly, "He's seventeen now, Yuuko. He's almost an adult. He's a Chosen One. He has to make his own decisions."

"…That's true. I guess it really is time for him to leave."

"Hikari will miss him," Susumu smiled sadly, "And so will we." He moved to embrace his wife, whispering, "Our baby boy's grown up, Yuuko."

An image appeared in the mother's mind- an image of her son who was taller than her now, as tall as his father, her grown up son- a man who could look her in the eye and smile, and tell her not to worry. Her son who had seemed so tense in her arms when she had hugged him to her, glad with tears that he was alright- that her son, Taichi, was alright.

It seemed so long ago that Taichi was just a kid, unable to even reach Yuuki's back. But even back then, he hadn't given up- had shouted at Yuuki to not help him; and stopping her short from doing so from where she was watching at the window.

"Yeah, Susumu." Yuuko murmured. She sighed, "But I can't help but worry about him. We've kept him in the village for so long…will he really be alright?"

"Well, Taichi may not have much experience, but he has a strong heart. He has his power, and that will serve him well," Susumu said fondly. "He'll be fine! Besides, he's always wanted to go on an adventure, hasn't he? He'll be happier out there, where he can explore the world."

_"He's growing up, Yuuko," her husband had said fondly on that day six years ago when Taichi had finally managed, heaving and panting, to get on the tall griffin's back, a triumphant grin on his lips as Yuuki cried out in joy. She remembered the prideful smile on Susumu's face_ _as the griffin flapped his wings and took off with the grinning brown haired boy into the endless sky,__ "That's our son." _

Yuuko sighed. But she smiled at the memory, and brought her arms around her husband, closing her eyes and whispering.

"You're right, Susumu."

* * *

Taichi lay in bed, hands pillowed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, _"Hey, Yuuki?"_

The griffin looked up from under the tree outside Taichi's window, "_Yeah, Taichi?"_

_"…I never thought the fate of the world would rest in my hands," _Taichi admitted to his partner, brown eyes slightly narrowed, _"All I wanted to do, was get out of this village and go on an adventure with you."_

_"I almost forgot about that day- well I didn't, but the thing I remembered the most clearly was meeting you,"_ the brown haired boy smiled as he turned his head, _"I remember the Darkness, and how dark the sky was then, but I haven't thought much about it since then."_

_"…Sorry Taichi," _Yuuki replied as he looked up at the stars in the night sky with his green eyes, _"I knew I was sent to you to protect you. But I was just happy to finally meet you- I wasn't really thinking about anything else," _he smiled sheepishly, _"But this had to happen sooner or later, right?"_

_"I mean, it's not so bad, isn't it? We do get to go on an adventure!" _Yuuki smiled happily, "_And well, with power comes responsibility. We have to use our power to protect your world, we can't just let it lie dormant!"_

Taichi blinked, then smiled, _"That is true."_ He said. He held his hand up, looking at the symbol of Courage, the symbol of his heart, _"I guess I'm just kind of apprehensive. And I'm still not sure of what I should be. I really want to be a warrior, but maybe I'm more suited to be a Mage."_

Yuuki blinked. _"Warrior or Mage, Taichi is still human, right?"_ He smiled, looking down at his own orange symbol of Courage, _"It doesn't matter what you choose to be, Taichi is still Taichi!"_

Taichi blinked, then chuckled, _"Yeah, that's true!"_ He said with a grin, _"Thanks Yuuki!"_

_"No problem, Taichi!" _The griffin smiled as he rested his beak on the grass, _"Taichi accepted me, so I will accept Taichi too!"_

_"Yuuki…"_

_"I'm sleepy." _Yuuki yawned, his eyes slipping closed. _"Goodnight Taichi. We better sleep early today, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going on an adventure, remember?"_

Taichi smiled as he laid in bed. He turned over, gazing at the night sky dotted with shining stars before closing his eyes, a genuine smile on his lips.

_"Yeah. Goodnight, Yuuki."_


	4. Chapter 3: The 'Girl' and the Dragon

_Nothing much to say, tired...why is this chapter so long...but to answer a question, this story will differ in POV, right now it's just Taichi's 'cause we haven't seen the rest. When everyone is together it'll mostly be from 3rd person omniscient POV. Probably. But I'll be using Taichi's POV too._

* * *

It was morning, and the sunlight shone through the window, soft golden rays illuminating the tanned face of a brunet peacefully sleeping on his back, his mouth slightly open. He blinked open brown eyes, then yawned and went back to sleep, hugging his pillow to his chest.

The door slammed open, "Yagami Taichi!"

Taichi jumped up at the loud sound, eyes shooting open. He yelped as he lost his balance and fell off the bed onto the floor, the pain waking him up, "Fuck ow that hurt!"

The brown haired boy looked up at his mother, who placed her hands on her hips, "Language, young man!" She said, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Owwww…" Taichi grimaced as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well Mum, you surprised me!" He grumbled, "Couldn't I have had five more minutes of sleep? It's my last day here!"

"You always say that, but you end up waking up an hour later!" His mother said in exasperation, but she was smiling, "Get up! Your adventure starts today!"

"I bet the other Chosen Ones have already set off! While you," she looked at her disgruntled son in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, "You haven't changed!" She shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

Taichi grumbled, "I bet they're still sleeping peacefully," he muttered, shielding his face from the sun, "Lucky bastards…"

"Taichi, that's no way to talk about your teammates!" His mother crossed her arms, sighing, "Hurry up and go and change! Oh and comb your hair!" She said, her hand on the doorknob and a frown on her face, "It's a mess! A bird could make its nest in your hair!"

"Hey, I resent that! My hair's always like this-" Taichi stared as his mother slammed the door closed.

The brown haired boy sighed, then reluctantly trudged off to the bathroom, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

He definitely wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

* * *

"Dad!"

Susumu smiled, turning his head, "Morning, son."

Taichi grinned at him. He was wearing long black pants and a blue collared, button up shirt with yellow stars on the sleeves over a black tank top. He looked down, smiling widely at the black warrior boots on his feet, "Did you get me these?_!_"

His father blinked, and his mother smiled as she placed the plate of bread on the table, "Oh, you found those?" She said, "They're magically enhanced to increase your strength!"

Taichi's mouth fell open, "Mum?_!_ You mean, you got me these?"

His mother grinned at him, "Do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them!" Taichi exclaimed as he looked down at his warrior boots, grinning widely, "They're too cool!"

The dark boots on his feet were definitely suited for a warrior. They were just the right size for his feet, and had thick silver chains connecting the sides, with gleaming silver spikes on the toes. But what was best for Taichi was the symbol of a fire that looked so real it seemed as if it had been burnt into the side of the boots. Taichi grinned; now he really was a fire warrior!

"Happy Belated Birthday, Taichi," his mother said, smiling with gladness in her eyes, "Now, come and eat your breakfast!"

"Thanks Mum!" Taichi grinned in delight and rushed down the staircase to the table, picking up his bread and shoving it into his mouth. He looked around, "Hey, where's Hikari?"

"Oh she's with Yuuki." His father said nonchalantly from where he was reading the newspaper. He blinked, then slipped his hand into his pocket and handing the item in his hand to Taichi with a smile, "Taichi, this is for you."

Taichi's eyes widened as he received the gift from his father, "Dad, this is…"

"A mini telescope," Taichi opened his mouth to speak but his father held up his hand with a wry smile, "And it's not a normal telescope. It's a magic telescope."

The brown haired boy was still staring at his present in awe, "You remembered…" he said, "That was years ago!"

His father smiled and nodded, "See those knobs, Taichi?" He pointed to the black knobs on the silver telescope. "They're for zooming in on what you want to see."

He placed his newspaper on the table and got up from his chair, walking over and picking the mini telescope out of Taichi's hand. Susumu smiled, turning it over in his hand and pointing to a silver button. "But what's magic 'bout it is that, if you press this button, you see through things, like walls, bushes- stuff like that." He leaned down, and placed the mini telescope back in his gaping son's hand.

"You can use it to see girls' underwear." His father whispered in his ear and Taichi blushed.

"I heard that!" Taichi's mother yelled and whacked her husband on the head, causing him to yelp as she glared, "Don't go teaching your son to do such indecent things! Taichi is a good boy!"

"Geez, I was joking! Chill!"

His wife glared, and Taichi winced as she turned her glare to him, "Taichi, don't listen to your father!"

"R-Right!" Taichi held up his hands, face warming, "I wasn't planning to!"

The door opened, "Onii-chan!"

Taichi whirled around, smiling, "Hikari!"

Hikari smiled at him, Yuuki behind her. She was holding a sheath in one hand and a sword in another- wait, Taichi blinked. That was his sword!

"Where did you get that?_!_" The brown haired boy shouted with wide eyes as he placed the mini telescope in his hand onto the table and shot off his chair to the door, "That's my sword!"

Hikari flushed slightly, "Um, Yuuki told me where it is," she said sheepishly, "But don't blame him!" She said quickly as Taichi glowered at his partner, who lowered his head bashfully, "I just needed it, to get the right sheath!"

"S-Sheath?"

"Yup!"

Taichi stared at his sword in his sister's hand, "Isn't it heavy?"

"It was, but I made it lighter!"

"M-Made it lighter?"

"Just a spell I learnt!" Hikari said cheerfully. She lifted the sword and swung it, to the right, then to the left, "See, it's much lighter now!"

"Hikari!" Taichi and his mother shouted at the same time, their eyes wide.

Hikari giggled. She lowered the sword and smiled, "Sorry, I got carried away! It's my first time holding a sword! You have a cool weapon, Onii-chan!"

Taichi gaped, as his mother looked on in disbelief, "Oh please don't let my daughter become a warrior!"

"…Yuuki!"

"Onii-chan, don't look at Yuuki like that!" Hikari frowned at him and Taichi blanched, "He was only trying to help!"

Yuuki raised his head, "That's right, Taichi!"

Taichi frowned unhappily. "But, Hikari!" He tried to prevent himself from whining, "You shouldn't handle such a dangerous weapon! What if you were hurt?_!_"

Hikari sighed, looking at him in exasperation, "I'm fourteen, Onii-chan! I can take care of myself!"

Taichi shrank back at his sister's glare, "Right…" he mumbled, pouting. "Fine…just give me back my sword, okay?"

Hikari brightened, "Okay!" She said, holding out his sword to him.

Taichi sighed and took his sword back from his sister. It was a scimitar, and he had sneaked to a town with Yuuki's help to buy it, and he had gotten an earful from his mother when he came back.

The hilt of his scimitar was golden and embedded with jewels and the bronze handle was curved, as was its sharp, dangerous, glimmering silver blade which curved to the left. He'd wanted to start with a normal sword, a broadsword maybe, but hadn't been able to find one. His weapon had cost him a bomb, but it had been worth it.

Taichi winced. He couldn't believe such a dangerous weapon for a warrior had been in his innocent little sister's hands!

But Hikari beamed at him, and Taichi couldn't help but smile as she said, "Look at the blade, Onii-chan!" She said excitedly, "I did some magic!"

Taichi blinked and looked at the silver blade. His brown eyes grew wide at the insignia of a glimmering, golden griffin that looked very familiar, inscribed into the part of the scimitar before it curved. He grinned.

"Geez, Hikari! First you put Yuuki on my birthday cake and now you put him on my sword!" The brunet's grin widened, and he resisted the urge to hug his little sister for he had a weapon in his hand, "You're the best!"

Hikari smiled happily, "Don't forget your sheath, Onii-chan!" She said, holding out the sheath for the scimitar to him, "Mum gave me the money to buy this for you!"

"Really? Thanks Mum!" Taichi's mother smiled and nodded at him and he smiled widely, taking the sheath from his sister, "Seriously, you guys are awesome- giving me all these useful things; it really feels as if I'm going on an adventure!" He said as he attached the black sheath to his waist, smiling as he looked down, laughing, "And you put Yuuki there too!" He said in awe as he looked at the unbelievably accurate image of his griffin, reared up on his hind legs this time – white eagle neck, orange-yellowish body and curled lion tail, brownish-orange wings that looked majestic even in small size, and shimmering green eye.

The real Yuuki let out a cry of delight, "Hikari's awesome, isn't she, Taichi_?_!"

"Yeah, she is!" Taichi agreed heartily with a big grin, moving his gaze to his sister as he sheathed his sword, which fitted neatly into its sheath, "Thanks, Hikari!"

"Taichi! Taichi turned and caught the mini telescope his father threw to him, "Don't forget this!"

"And don't forget your breakfast either!" Yuuko smiled.

"Yeah!" Taichi smiled and slipped the mini telescope into his pocket, running back to the table and seating himself down, eating his bread and jam with a contented smile on his face.

* * *

A blue dragon with a blonde riding on it flew swiftly through the sky. The blonde was looking down, as the dragon spoke, "Yamato, are you sure this is alright?"

"Yeah."

"But you didn't even tell Sora."

"Sora would worry. Besides, I left a note, didn't I?" Yamato gave a wry smile, "My father's gone on one of his trips again, so there's nothing much for me there."

"But, just leaving like that…"

"It's fine," Yamato said, looking off into the sky with blue eyes, "We're supposed to go on this...adventure, right? To find the other Chosen Ones. That's what the voice said."

"And…" the blond looked down, as lightning crackled in the palm of a pale hand.

"I'm interested in the fate of our world."

* * *

"Hey Taichi, where are we going?"

Taichi blinked from where he was seated on top of the flying griffin's back, "I have no idea." He said. "We're supposed to find the other Chosen Ones, right?"

"Yeah, but how do we find them?"

"Well…" Taichi thought for a bit, "Firstly, they should have a partner. I think they should have a symbol, and since you could talk after you gained the symbol, their partner should be able to talk too."

"Really?" Yuuki sounded excited, "What do you think they'll be like?"

"Definitely not as talkative as you," Taichi joked, smiling, "Well, I don't know! I haven't met them! It's exciting though," he rested his hands on the back of his head, smiling as he looked down at the blurring greenery, "Going on an adventure and meeting new people and friends!"

Yuuki hummed in agreement, "Hey Taichi, should we stop at a town?" He asked, "We might be able to find them there!"

"Alright, but we should land in a forest first," Taichi said, smiling wryly, "Griffins like you are rare, so you'll have to wait for me while I go and search or people will be looking at you."

"If you say so, Taichi!" Yuuki smiled and looked down. "That's a town, and there's a forest! We'll be landing there, okay?"

"Sure!"

The brown haired warrior held on as his griffin descended through the air to the ground. A flash of blue caught his eye and he shifted his gaze, "Yuuki!"

"What, Taichi?"

"Did you see something zoom past?"

Yuuki shifted his emerald gaze, eyes widening, "T-Taichi!" He said in surprise, "That's a dragon!"

"A Dragon_?_!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm pretty sure it was a dragon!" Yuuki said, "And I think I saw someone on it!"

"Someone- a dragon tamer?" Taichi said contemplatively, "Or…"

"It might be a Chosen One!"

"Yeah!" Taichi said. They were nearing the forest, but he turned his gaze, "Follow that dragon, Yuuki!"

Yuuki nodded and swerved to the right, chasing after the blue speck, "We're gonna lose him!" He shouted into the wind, "I'm increasing speed! Hang on tight, Taichi!"

"Yeah!"

The griffin adjusted his wings, increasing his speed and pursuing the blue dragon streaking through the air. Suddenly it seemed to slow down and change its direction, flying towards the ground, "I think it's going to land!"

Taichi's head snapped up, "It's going to land in that forest! We'll watch from the air!"

"Got it!"

The dragon had disappeared from sight. Yuuki narrowed his eyes and headed down to the forest. He stopped when he caught sight of the dragon landing on the ground. He and Taichi watched as a blonde figure got off its back.

"Go nearer, Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded his eagle head and lowered his body towards the ground. But the dragon seemed to sense his presence, for as it turned its head, Yuuki quickly flew away, out of its sight.

"I can't. It'll see us, Taichi."

"The sky is usually a Dragon's territory, so they're sensitive to anything in it," Taichi said, narrowing his brown eyes as the griffin stayed suspended high in the air.

"Damn. Well, we'll have to land."

* * *

When Taichi peeked through the hedge with his mini telescope, he expected to get a better glimpse of the blonde figure who had descended from the dragon. He didn't expect his mouth to fall open at the sight of the blonde beauty.

_"God damn, she's gorgeous!"_

Taichi gaped at the sight of the beauty in front of him. She had golden hair which caught the sunlight streaming in through the trees, forming a soft golden halo over her head, making her seem like an angel descended from heaven, with the most brilliant blue eyes, shining like sapphires from the deepest parts of the ocean in the sunlight. She was tall and her body was slender, and clothed in a white button up, collared silk shirt with a breast pocket, which shone with a heavenly glow in the light, with fairly long sleeves which covered her pale skin and strangely enough, long grey pants. He couldn't see her shoes clearly, but he could see they were black.

To Taichi, this stranger was the ideal beauty, the- _his_ ideal girl. He knew one other girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, but this stranger's blue eyes were so blue and beautifully icy and deep that he felt he could drown in them, just staring. Nevermind the fact that he had zoomed in with his telescope so he could see them clearer, until he could see the curl of pretty eyelashes over those beautiful sapphire eyes.

He was snapped out of his daze by a soft roar and he zoomed out to see the blue dragon lowering his head and drinking from the lake in front of them. He felt his heart skip a beat as the beautiful stranger smiled, then knelt down, bringing her pale hands forward and scooping water from the lake shimmering in the sunlight, bringing the water to her lips.

And here he thought he couldn't be any further entranced; Taichi thought dazedly. The girl with golden hair which reached her neck drank the water gracefully, reminding him of the image of the mystical and beautiful unicorn. He blinked.

He watched as she finished drinking, and gracefully leant back, pulling her knees up to her chest and staring forward, looking deep in thought as her golden hair cascaded down her neck. The dragon withdrew, and gave a pleased sounding roar.

Taichi zoomed in to the dragon, and almost started. He was huge. He was around twelve to fifteen feet tall, about the same height as Yuuki, but his body was long. Taichi paled. How big was that thing? He looked like he was about thirty or forty feet long! Taichi would bet on the latter.

The dragon was a light sapphire blue. His blue wings were thin but wide, about ten feet or more, and had curved, dangerous looking blue spikes. His body was blue but his scales were pure white, like the color of the fur of a white artic wolf, though Taichi was sure they were as hard as, well, a dragon's scales should be. His horns and claws were a gleaming silver and dashes of what he could see as purple, and deadly sharp, there were silver and blue spikes on his long blue sharp tail and his slender (well, when compared to other dragons) but muscled neck, and he had narrowed ruby eyes. He had a yellow horn with weird black marks/patterns on his snout, but what caught Taichi's attention were the icicles on his neck and head- the icy glaciers which somehow managed to not melt in the sun. Had it been another time, Taichi would have been staring in awe and amazement at the sight. But what had him staring at the moment was not the beauty of the shimmering glaciers, but their sharpness.

Seeing a dragon in a book was so much easier than seeing it in real life. And so much less scarier. Taichi whimpered. _"Kami-sama! Why does he have so many spikes_?_! And icicles too!_?_"_

Scratch that- they looked like stalactites- sharp, deadly spikes found on ceilings of caves; icy caves, possibly even sharper than icicles. Only this time, they were not on ceilings of caves- nope, the deadly spikes were on a _dragon_, one of the most feared creatures around, and one of those feared creatures was right in front of his eyes.

The golden haired beauty turned and smiled at the dragon, who smiled back, exposing rows of sharp teeth. She reached out and placed a hand on the dragon's long neck, in between two sets of dangerous icy glaciers, and he made a pleased growl and moved in close.

"Taichi?" Yuuki murmured.

Taichi whimpered again, and Yuuki blinked, "What's wrong, Taichi?" He said in concern.

"Oh god. She's so beautiful, but she has a_ dragon_ with her!" Taichi freaked out, "What should I do_?_!"

Yuuki blinked, "Approach her?" He suggested.

"I would, but look at that dragon!" Taichi exclaimed as softly as he could, pointing a finger accusingly at the majestic beast, who had one huge, spiked wing curled carefully around the blonde, "He looks like he'll _kill_ anyone who even get nears her!"

"But you're a warrior!"

Taichi flushed, "Well, it's not like she's a damsel in distress!" He countered quickly. "She doesn't look like she needs rescuing!"

Yuuki blinked. "Are you afraid, Taichi?"

"No! I mean, well, yes- but dragons are known to be really fierce!" Taichi said frantically, "They kill humans! They _eat_ humans! I don't want to die so young! I just turned seventeen!"

"Well, I'll protect you, Taichi!"

Taichi blinked, "Really, Yuuki?"

"Yeah!" Yuuki nodded his eagle head with a grin, "I'm big, remember? That means I'm strong! I can take on that dragon anytime!"

"A-Ah…" Taichi said. He bit his lip, turning his gaze, "But we shouldn't attack that dragon. I mean, he seems close to her, and what if she's a Chosen One? We can't attack our ally!"

"Then what should we do?" Yuuki tilted his eagle head as he laid down, "We should approach her, right?"

Taichi hesitated, "I really want to, but…" he said, "Let's just watch from afar first."

"Alright, Taichi."

_"Besides, I'll probably be stuttering like an idiot if I approach her," _Taichi flushed. _"And I don't want to make a bad first impression! So I'll just watch, for now…"_

The brown haired boy nodded. He raised his telescope to his eye and peered through the hedge.

He found himself observing the ripples in the blonde's white silk shirt. Taichi swallowed, wondering if the pale skin was as smooth as it looked under the flimsy material. He inhaled, and moved the telescope away. He hesitated, before pressing the silver button.

_"It's just…once," _Taichi thought to himself, gulping, _"It's just once! And it's not as if I'm seeing her naked skin! Just her underwear-I mean I'm just doing an experiment- yeah, an experiment!"_

"Taichi?" Yuuki blinked as Taichi leaned further forward, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh! Be quiet, Yuuki!"

Yuuki stared, but Taichi ignored him. Slowly, but surely, he moved the telescope's vision down- he was just curious if it worked, that was all! Yup, it was just curiosity, it wasn't as if he were a pervert or anything-

_"Sorry Mum!"_

_"Right, I'm close. Just an inch more…"_

The blonde beauty chose that moment to abruptly stand up, and Taichi almost fell over from leaning too much. _"DAMN! I was **so** CLOSE!"_

"Taichi," Yuuki whispered, "I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

The beautiful blonde was turning and Taichi winced, withdrawing and crouching down and placing his hands on his griffin's beak, hissing in his mind_, "I told you to be quiet! Now she knows we're here!"_

"Yamato?" The dragon asked, retracting his wing, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yamato murmured, staring curiously at the hedge, "I thought I heard something…"

_"Yamato- sweet, I got her name; wait did that dragon just speak?_!_"_

_"That dragon spoke, Taichi!"_

_"I know!"_ Taichi replied to his griffin, his brown eyes wide, _"Could she be…?"_

The blonde girl was turning back around. Once he was sure they were safe, Taichi removed his hands from Yuuki's beak and knelt down, raising his upper body and leaning through the hedge until he had a good view with the mini telescope but couldn't be seen.

"I don't see any mark on her body…" he was seeing the pale, smooth hand, and he moved his vision along the blonde's arm, up her sleeve, blinking, _"Wow, it really works!"_

_"Maybe the mark's on her arm…yeah,"_ the brown haired boy thought as he moved along. He moved past blue and gave a start, moving back, _"There it is!"_

He zoomed in to the unusual symbol, examining the blue tattoo in awe, when it disappeared from his vision and he blinked. _"Eh?"_

_"Taichi!"_

_"What-WOAH!"_

Taichi yelped, just barely dodging the icicle that pierced through the hedge at him, grimacing as he fell on his ass, legs parted as he stared incredulously at the icicle in the ground that would have gotten him in between his legs had he not fallen back. _"What the hell_?_! That was too fucking close!"_

"I knew it wasn't my imagination." Yamato said, hearing the yelp that came from the bushes, "Yuujou."

The ice dragon gave another roar and released another huge icicle from his mouth, which headed towards the hedge, towards Taichi and Yuuki.

_"Taichi, look out!"_ Yuuki shouted in the brunet's mind.

_"Yuuki!"_ Taichi said in surprise as the griffin stood up. _"What are you doing?_!_"_

_"I don't care who she is, no one attacks Taichi and gets away with it!"_

_"Yuuki…"_

Yamato's eyes widened as fire erupted from the hedge. "What the hell?" He said.

A huge part of the hedge was gone now, revealing a surprised Taichi and an angry Yuuki. "Hey, you guys!" Yuuki shouted, lifting a paw and pointing his sharp talons accusingly at Yamato and Yuujou, "What's the meaning of this?_!_"

"Yuuki!" Taichi said, brown eyes wide in surprise.

_"A talking Griffin?_!_" _Yuujou thought, red eyes widening, _"Yamato!"_

Yamato stared, before blue eyes narrowed. "What?" He replied coolly. "You were the ones spying on us."

"That's right!" Yuujou roared in agreement, glaring.

"We weren't spying!" Yuuki countered, his bright green eyes narrowing, "We were just observing! You didn't have to attack us!" He stomped forward, "You want to fight_?_!"

"Bring it on!" Yuujou growled, spreading his huge wings.

"Hey, Yuuki!" Taichi said. He turned to Yamato, attempting a sheepish smile. "Ahahaha. I guess we got caught, huh? Sorry, I was just wondering…"

"Yuujou." Yamato said, holding out a hand, and Taichi noticed her voice was low, and not just because his had gone up by about an octave. She turned her icy gaze. "Wondering?"

"About that mark on your arm…"

Yamato blinked. "How did you know?"

"Uh…" Taichi felt sweat slide down his neck and he discreetly slid his magic item into his pocket, smiling nervously as he met Yamato's beautiful blue eyes. "_Yamato…where have you been all my life?" _He thought, but said, "Oh, you mean it's on your arm? W-Wow, what a lucky guess!"

Yamato looked at him strangely and he resisted the urge to hit his head against something hard- maybe the ground or Yuuki's beak, "Ahahaha! I mean I guessed you had a mark but I didn't know it was on your arm!" Yamato stared at him and he smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Taichi! I also have a mark, though it's different from yours!" He babbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Taichi held out his hand and Yamato's eyes widened, "See?"

Yamato rolled back his sleeve. He looked at the symbol on his arm, then turned back to Taichi, "How did you know…Taichi?"

_"Because I saw through your clothes."_ Taichi thought somewhat guiltily but said, blinking, at those enchanting blue eyes, his mouth opening, "…Because your dragon can speak?"

"...I see." Yamato said. He was looking at Yuuki. "You have a winged beast who can speak too."

Taichi blinked. Then his eyes narrowed. "Hey. He's not a winged beast, he's my partner!" He said.

Yamato blinked. "Oh I know that." He said. "I was just using it as a term, with what that voice told me." He smiled at Yuujou, "He's my partner too."

Taichi blinked again, this time in surprise and confusion, but was drawn in by blue eyes that were even more beautiful up close.

"…Oh." Taichi gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry. Guess I misunderstood!"

Yamato's lips quirked. "It's fine." He said. He stepped forward, holding out his arm, "So, about this…"

All of a sudden, the symbols began to glow. Taichi and Yamato looked at their glowing orange and blue symbols in surprise, "W-What?" Taichi said, staring, "What's happening?_!_"

Yamato started, "I have no idea-"

"Wait!" Yuuki said and the blond blinked. Everyone looked at him as his ears pricked, and he raised his emerald gaze as a huge shadow with wings formed on the ground.

"Looks like we have company."


	5. Chapter 4: The 'Boy' and the Phoenix

_Today is 1st August 2012 and it's the Digimon Adventure Anniversary! It's been, thirteen years since the day the Digidestined; Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru and later, Hikari, were pulled into the Digital World. Hard to believe it's been more than a decade...well, Happy Digimon Anniversary everyone!_

_And to kind of celebrate and per request of my best friend who gave me the courage to post this story, here's the next chapter posted earlier. Enjoy, and reviews encourage me to update :)_

* * *

_Butterfly _

_(By Wada Kouji ; who has put his career on hold (October 4, 2011) due to cancer that was previously treated - may we all pray from our hearts for him to be alright)_

**_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte_**

_I'll become a happy butterfly and ride on the glittering wind_

**_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou_**

_I'll come to see you right now_

**_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashisa_**

_It's best to forget the unecessary things_

**_Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai_**

_There's no time left to be fooling around_

**___Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow, kono sora ni todoku no darou_**

_I wonder, wow wow wow wow wow, what can I do to reach these skies?_

**_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow, ashita no yotei wo wakaranai _**

_But, wow wow wow wow wow, I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow_

**_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja_**

_In this world of nothingness that arises out of an endless dream_

**_Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_**

_It seems as if our beloved desires will lose_

**_Stay sighachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo_**

_But even with this unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay_

_** Kitto toberu sa**_

_I'm sure we can fly_

**_On my love_**

* * *

The air was still and Taichi blinked. He turned his gaze to Yuuki, about to speak, when the sound of a bird cry made him start and raise his gaze to the sky.

The brunet stared in awe at the huge firebird in the sky. "W-What the hell is that_?_!" He yelled.

"It's a Phoenix!" Yuuki gave his own eagle cry, "It's a really rare bird, Taichi!"

"I know that! But what is a _phoenix_ doing here?" Taichi exclaimed disbelievingly, "This is a forest! A-And why is it so _big_?_!_"

"It's getting bigger!" Yuuki shouted, blinking, as the firebird headed towards them. "I think there's someone on it!"

"What?_!_" Taichi started, "Is it an enemy_?_!"

It was the first time he had seen a phoenix, hell, he'd never thought he would ever see the legendary bird of fire in this lifetime, and it was quite the awe inspiring sight. The bird was literally on fire, it was coming closer and closer and its feathers were alight, a beautiful blend of yellow, red, orange and some shades in between, its huge wings shaded with an imposing dark red at the tips. Its body and wings were blazing with fire, and its tail reminded Taichi of a butterfly- a colorful orange and scarlet with dashes of gold at the flaming tips, the feathers fanning out beautifully and majestically. Its eyes were blue, contrasting the warm colors of its large body.

The phoenix swerved, turning its neck with a fire literally blazing on it and Taichi stared as it revealed someone on it- someone with short, eye catching orange hair which stood out even amongst the flaming bird's feathers. The orange haired boy was somehow unburnt by the fire of the legendary bird, and Taichi noticed he had orange eyes as his phoenix flew towards them, before he heard Yamato gasp.

"Yamato!" Yuujou said, "That's-!"

"Ya-chan!" The phoenix rider yelled.

_"Y-YA CHAN_?_!"_

Taichi stared, mouth dropping open, as Yamato's eyes lighted up and she raised her gaze, "So-chan!"

_"So-chan?_!_"_

Taichi watched, jaw dropping even further. He gasped and moved back out of reflex as the phoenix gave another cry that resounded throughout the forest, scaring birds out of trees into the air, and descended swiftly to the ground. The orange haired boy on it leapt deftly from the back of the huge firebird onto the ground, running past Taichi and towards Yamato and engulfing her in a hug. He blinked as their two symbols stopped glowing.

"Ya-chan where have you been?_!_ I was so worried about you! Aijou and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Yamato laughed, "Oh you know, dragon flying." The blonde said with a gorgeous smile that made Taichi's heart skip a beat, returning the red head's hug, "I thought I left a note."

"Saying, "So-chan, I'm off with Yuujou." Is _not_ a note!" The red head drew back and looked at Yamato, brushing back orange bangs, and Taichi's eyes widened at the red symbol that decorated his forehead, "It's a good thing I found you!"

Yamato smirked, and shrugged, looking to the side, "Oh yeah, this is Taichi. Taichi, this is Sora."

Sora gave a grin and extended a hand to Taichi, "Nice to meet you, Taichi!"

_"…Tch! I can't believe she already has a boyfriend! And he has a phoenix too! I thought those didn't exist, in this world at least! And how the hell can he ride it and not be burnt- don't tell me he's immune to fire too?_!_"_

"…Nice to meet you, Sora." Taichi said, reluctantly taking Sora's hand, noticing he was as tall as his blonde companion. He hesitated, before asking, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"…Huh?"

Taichi blinked. "Oh you aren't?" He said, unable to keep the tone of relief out of his voice.

Sora was, to his surprise, grinning, "Wait," he said, "Did you mean Yamato?"

"Yeah…?"

The red head baffled him when he doubled over in laughter, "Oh my god, Ya-chan!" He managed, "He thinks you're a girl!"

Yamato froze. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the puzzled Taichi, "You mean, you thought I was a girl the whole time?" His voice was dangerous.

"Yeah- wait, you mean you're not a girl?_!_" Taichi exclaimed, eyes wide, "You're a GUY_?_!"

_"Impossible! How can someone so pretty be a GUY!_?_"_

_"Poor Taichi!" _Yuuki sympathized with him at his stricken look, _"It's alright, I also thought he was a girl!"_

_"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!"_ Taichi yelled mentally, his brown eyes increasing in size further, _"Oh my god, I feel like a total idiot! I mean if I'd just crossed that one inch and a bit further, I'd have discovered his gender!" _He wailed mentally, _"No wait, that would have still made me a pervert!"_

_"But weren't you already being a pervert when you attempted to see through 'her' shirt?"_

_"That's not the point!" _Taichi grimaced, _"The point is, that I like a guy! Not that I have anything against it, but well I've never liked a guy before! I should have known when he spoke but nooooo I was too busy looking at his beautiful blue eyes!"_

_"And I thought I was finally going to have a girlfriend! I mean, it's not like I expected Yamato to say yes or I was going to ask her-him- to be my girlfriend, uh, boyfriend- GAHHHH! What should I DO?_!_"_

Sora laughed even harder as if he could hear his thoughts, and Yamato's scowl got even deeper, "Sora, stop laughing," he said tersely, "He mistook you for a guy."

"Yeah, but that's normal!" Sora said, standing back up with a wide grin, "Since my hair is short!"

"And, I'm supposed to be a guy."

Yamato grumbled something that her hair wasn't that short and it wasn't her- no _his_ fault that people mistook him for a girl; as Taichi stared at him.

"_Wait. He's a girl?_!_ I was sure he was a guy!"_

Taichi stared some more, then shifted his gaze to Sora. The orange haired boy-no wait, boyish girl, was clad in blue pants made of a tough material and a yellow collared shirt over her flat chest, wearing black riding boots. A sheath hung at her waist, and her orange bangs swept across her forehead as she grinned at him, the image of a teenage male warrior.

"What do you mean by that?" Taichi asked curiously.

Sora shrugged, "Long story short, my father wanted a boy to carry on the family tradition." She said. "And since I wasn't born a boy, I had to dress and act like one."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

_"What is with these people from outside and cross dressing?_!_"_

"Not really! It's better than being a girl," Sora grinned. She gave a wink, "Anyway I'm Takenouchi Sora, or the Warrior of the Sky."

"Takenouchi Sora- wait, Takenouchi_?_!" Taichi exclaimed, his brown eyes wide, "You mean the famous family of elemental warriors_?_!"

"Yup!"

Taichi stared, "Wow…" he said, "I thought that family was a legend!" He said in awe, "I've never met anyone from that family before, I've only read about it in books!"

Sora laughed, "We're that famous, huh?" She said in amusement.

"So, what's your specialty?" Taichi asked eagerly, "And your element?"

"Well I was named the Warrior of the Sky because I have Aijou, and I ride the skies with her," Sora smiled as she looked at her phoenix, "As for element, it's Fire."

She held out her hand and produced a ball of flame, and Taichi's eyes widened, "You can do that too_?_!"

Sora blinked. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused.

Taichi blinked back, "You can produce fire as well?" He asked, as he stretched out his own hand and formed his own ball of fire, tossing it casually in the air and catching it back in his hand, causing Sora's eyes to widen, "Like this, right?"

"H-How did you?_!_" Sora stuttered, as Yamato's eyes grew wide. She closed her hand over the ball of flame. "This is a special skill passed down in my family for generations! You can't just _learn i_t!"

"It is?" Taichi said, surprised. Sora and Yamato stared at him and he flushed, extinguishing the fireball in the palm of his hand and raising a hand to the back of his neck, "Sorry, I didn't know…"

"…What family are you from?"

"Yagami. My full name is Yagami Taichi."

"Yagami…" Yamato spoke carefully, "The…family of fire mages?"

Taichi shrugged, "You could say that. "

"Then, you're a mage?" Yamato blinked, looking at Taichi's clothing and the sheath at his side, "You don't look like one."

"No." Taichi said. "I'm a warrior."

Confusion entered Yamato's and Sora's eyes, "But, you said…" Sora voiced.

Taichi sighed, "To cut a long story short," he said wryly, "My family is famous for its fire mages, just like your family is famous for your elemental warriors," he turned his gaze to Sora, "But I've never wanted to be a mage. I've always wanted to be a warrior."

"Then, that fire…"

"Oh, that? It's something I've been able to do since I'm young," Taichi shrugged, "Mum said I've been playing with fireballs since I was a child. Ever since then, she's been training me in spells, trying to harness my 'potential'."

"And can you do any other spells?"

"Well, I picked up on a few…"

"Where's your wand?" Yamato asked.

Taichi blinked, tilting his head. "Wand?"

"Yeah. Your medium." Yamato said. He opened his palm and brown eyes widened as a staff appeared in his hand. Blue eyes met brown, "This staff is my medium. It helps me to release my magic."

Taichi stared. "I don't have a wand."

Icy blue eyes narrowed. With a wave of his staff, Yamato sent an icicle hurling towards Taichi, who yelped and automatically threw a fireball in return, melting the icicle and causing water to drop onto the ground.

"What the hell?_!_ What was that for?_!_"

"You're a Natural Mage!" Yamato yelled at him, pointing his staff at the surprised brown haired boy, "And you want to be a_ warrior_!_?_"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

The blond boy gave an annoyed sigh, "You can control magic without a wand, without a medium," he said impatiently, "You were born with magic in your blood! Don't you see your potential?"

"Well, Sora could produce fire too!"

"That's different! She's an _elemental _warrior! And that's the only magic she can do!" Yamato narrowed his blue eyes, "While you- that's not the only spell you can do, is it?"

Taichi shrugged, looking uncomfortable. Yamato gritted his teeth, and, blue eyes flashing, sliced his staff through the air, sending a row of icicles at Taichi, whose own brown eyes narrowed and melted all five icicles just by looking at them.

Yamato stared and Sora gasped, as Taichi said, voice serious, "Sorry to disappoint you," he said, "But magic is boring. I don't plan on becoming a mage anytime soon."

Yamato gaped as Taichi stared at him stoically. He clenched his teeth and abandoned his staff on the floor, rushing forward and dealing a hard punch to Taichi's chest, causing the brunet to yelp in pain and fall onto the floor.

Yamato glared as Taichi got up. He leapt forward and grabbed the brunet's collar, lifting the taller boy off the ground, hand trembling, "Take that back!" He yelled, icy blue eyes narrowed in a harsh glare, "You bastard! How dare you insult my profession?_!_"

"Yamato!" Sora yelled as the cry of a griffin and the roar of a dragon echoed.

"How dare you hurt Taichi?_!_" Yuuki gave a cry of outrage as he neared the fighting boys, green eyes furious.

"I won't allow you to hurt Yamato!" Yuujou roared in return as he landed on the ground, shaking it with his weight as his red eyes glared at the griffin opposite him.

"Guys!" Aijou said as she put herself in between the growling griffin and the snarling dragon, her blue eyes wide as she spread her flaming feathers, "Stop! Fighting won't solve anything!"

Taichi stared at the magic swirling in those beautiful blue eyes. "Yuuki," he said, placing a hand on Yamato's trembling hand which was clutching the collar of his shirt, "It's okay."

"But Taichi!"

"I'm fine." Taichi said, smiling. His heart was beating fast in his chest, and he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, or even what he was thinking. He knew Yamato was angry at him, furious actually, and he knew it was his fault. Yet, being so close to the blond, gave him an urge he had never felt with anyone before.

"Apologize." Yamato hissed lowly. "Now."

Taichi smiled. "Okay." He said, removing his hand from on top of Yamato's.

Without thinking, Taichi leaned forward, placed his hand on the ice mage's cheek, and bent to cover Yamato's lips with his.


	6. Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm

_Hey, I'm back with an update. A bit later than I originally planned but I was delayed. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, your reviews were indeed of encouragement, I still smile when I read them :) _

_I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **cyclone5000**, who inspired me to write this story. To those who've read my other stories, you'd know my confidence had been at an all time low to the point of depression, and cyclone helped me to regain my confidence by supporting my stories and just being my best friend, someone who really cared. So do check out the awesome Taito story, **'Language of Flowers'** too. This is kind of embarrassing, but: I know we both know how tough life can be and how at times we just feel like giving up. I suck at comforting people 'cause I can't even comfort myself. But I'm genuinely grateful to have met you over the internet (digital world, haha); I know you're going through a tough time and I'm glad this story makes you feel more light hearted. I want you to know I'll always be here for you just like how you've been there for me. So smile, Great One; Taichi. :)_

_What else to say...oh yeah to **Bibi**, my faithful supporter; I just want to say I really appreciate your reviews but can you create an account? :) I don't know if I've asked this before, but yeah, if you have an account I can reply your review like I do for others. I'm glad you enjoy my stories, and thanks so much for reviewing every time :) Oh Taichi mistook Sora for a guy 'cause she's supposed to be a guy - she's dressed as a guy 'cause of being an Elemental Warrior and all. So he's not that dense, haha. Hmmm, we'll see :) Yamato and Taichi here are like a mix of Season 1 and 02, or Yamato at least._

_Yeah, that's all. That should be all. Alright, so I'm imagining this story like an anime in my mind, but it's also like a manga to me. So since we have an MMORPG feel here with all the magic and jobs and mythical creatures, I thought I'd neaten things a bit. So this is like the end of 'Volume 1' and I put all the terms and descriptions at the end to make for easier understanding. Never done it before, so why not?_

_So that's all, yeah I'm lengthy as usual...can't change that. Thanks to all who take the time to read this story, and enjoy :) Now is supposed to be my study break so the next chapter will take a while. Maybe 1 and a half weeks to two weeks, depends on how bored I get._

_Oh and the picture of Yuujou is courtesy of cyclone! Here's the link to the bigger picture; : / / cyclone5000 . deviantart. com__ / art / Yuujou-319118525 Awesome, right? ;) Damn I better get to drawing him too. Add the http, somehow it's cut off, and leave out spaces. If it's still not working for some reason, feel free to PM me._

_Right, enough from me, on with the story._

* * *

Yamato's lips were soft, and as the frozen blonde held him up by the collar, Taichi smiled and slipped his tongue into Yamato's warm mouth-tasting the golden haired Ice Mage he could swear he had fallen in love with at first sight, for one second, before he found himself yelping as he landed on his ass on the forest floor.

"Owwww…" Taichi grimaced as he laid on the floor, not happy at all that he had been deprived of the addictive taste, and so fast too- "What was that for?!"

"What was _that_ FOR?!"Taichi winced at Yamato's shrill voice which had gone up by about an octave or maybe more, "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Taichi looked up. Yamato's blue eyes were wide in incredulity, his pale cheeks dusted with a red that was very appealing on him- Taichi thought dazedly. Yeah, the Ice Mage was blushing and it made Taichi want to kiss him again.

The brown haired boy blinked. He blinked again as Yamato glared at him, wiping the back of his hand across his lips.

_"What, can't I kiss someone I like?"_ He wanted to say, but decided it wouldn't be a good option lest he wanted his ass frozen to the ground by ice. And he could use fire to melt the ice, but well, Yamato would always be looking at him with that icy glare. And Taichi didn't want that- nope, he much preferred that warm look and gorgeous smile he had given Sora. The brunet grumbled inwardly, feeling a dose of envy for the orange haired warrior, and wracked his brain for an explanation.

He found it, "T-That's how we apologize in my village!"

Yamato stared. "Really?"

Taichi blinked, before smiling, "R-Really!" He said quickly, _"Good one, Yagami!"_

"As if!" Sora shouted and stepped forward, giving Taichi a rough shove, "You're lying! Ya-chan don't believe him!"

"I-I'm not!" Taichi yelled back, narrowing his eyes, "It isn't your business anyway!"

"Not my business?! You kissed Ya-chan! And you don't even have the guts to admit it!" Sora glared incredulously, "And you're a guy!"

Taichi felt affronted, "Oh, and you aren't?"

Sora flushed, "I didn't kiss him!"

Taichi smirked at her, "But you'd like to, right?"

Sora's face turned even more red and she moved to draw her sword, "Provoking me on purpose – you want to fight?!"

"Sure," Taichi hissed, moving to draw his own sword, "Bring it on!"

"H-Hey!" Yamato said, staring as Taichi and Sora pointed their swords threateningly at each other, "What are you two fighting for?! Didn't you want us to stop fighting just now, Sora?! What are you two- eleven?!"

"Hey! I just turned seventeen yesterday-"

"But Ya-chan, he kissed you-"

"I don't care!" Taichi and Sora stared at Yamato. Yamato blinked, feeling his face warm. He drew the back of his hand across his lips, "I mean, I care but there's no need to fight over it!"

Taichi smirked smugly, "See?" He said, raising an eyebrow at Sora mockingly, "_Ya-chan_ doesn't like it!" He shrugged, moving to sheath his scimitar, "So, there's no point to this- woah!"

"Sora!" Yamato yelled incredulously.

"Sorry Ya-chan, but he's pissing me off!" Sora yelled angrily as she swiped at Taichi with the sharp edge of her sword, orange eyes blazing, "I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

"I'm gonna teach _you_ a lesson!" Taichi countered, and Sora barely dodged his scimitar, and he smirked as a piece of cloth from her sleeve was sliced off, "To not attack someone out of the blue!"

Sora smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Without looking, the orange haired warrior formed a fire in her hand and slapped it to her sword, causing it to blaze into flames. Taichi's eyes widened, "W-What the hell?"

"Sora!" Yamato shouted, blue eyes staring in disbelief, "That's enough! You'll kill him!"

"I won't! He's a Fire Mage, isn't he?!" Sora shouted back, charging towards Taichi. She smirked, "Let's see how much fire he can withstand!"

"That's fine with me!" Taichi smirked back. He clapped his hands, and Sora's eyes widened as a row of fireballs formed in the air, "Don't worry, Yamato!" He yelled over, "Let's see who has more firepower, Sora!"

"Sora!" Yamato was about to use his ice magic when Taichi's fireballs headed towards Sora, but stopped as one huge fireball headed towards them, exploding them into flames which Sora leapt back from.

"Sora! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aijou!" Sora called over to her phoenix, smiling, "Thanks!"

"T-That's unfair!" Taichi stared, pointing his scimitar accusingly at her, "I didn't know we were allowed to have our partners' help!"

"Want me to help, Taichi!?" Yuuki asked, as if getting ready to breathe flames. He turned his sharp gaze to the bird of fire, "We can see whose firepower is stronger too!"

Aijou blinked, but then her blue eyes gained a determined look and she spread her burning wings, "If it's for Sora's sake…!"

"No!" Aijou and Yuuki blinked as Yamato glared at them, "Don't you two start too!"

"Yeah, you'll hurt Yamato!" Taichi said.

Sora shook her head, "I won't risk Ya-chan being hurt, Aijou!"

"O-Okay…" Aijou and Yuuki said almost dejectedly. They looked at Yamato, and sweatdropped from the glare of his icy blue eyes, "Alright, we won't!"

Yamato muttered something and plopped himself down on the ground, "Stupid Fire warriors and Fire creatures…" he grumbled as Yuujou blinked, "Have they forgotten they have an _Ice_ Mage here?"

"And an Ice Dragon!" Yuujou sympathized.

Taichi and Sora seemed to have noticed Yamato's disgruntled expression, "Uh, I guess we shouldn't use fire." Taichi said quickly.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. She placed her hand close to her blade and Taichi watched in awe as the flames dissipated into thin air, leaving a normal blade. Sora smiled and thrust her blade towards Taichi, "Ready?"

Taichi grinned, raising his scimitar, "You bet!"

Yamato shifted his gaze in an almost lazy fashion, to the clash of swords between Taichi and Sora, smiling wryly, "What are they even fighting for?" He shook his head, "I'll never understand warriors."

"And I still don't understand Fire creatures!" Yuujou declared as he looked at Yuuki and Aijou who seemed to be in conversation as their partners were fighting their duel.

"Hey, you- uh-"

"I'm Aijou!" Aijou said cheerfully, spreading her flaming wings as if in pride, "I'm Sora's partner!"

"Oh. I'm Yuuki!" Yuuki grinned in return, "I'm Taichi's partner!"

"Nice to meet you!" Aijou said and held out a flaming wing. Yuuki blinked and she blinked. "Oh, sorry…" the phoenix said sadly, withdrawing her wing, "I always forget I'm practically made of fire!"

"It's alright!" Yuuki reassured her. "You don't burn your partner?"

"Nope! Sora's special!" Aijou said happily, smiling, "She's the only one who can touch me without being burnt!" She giggled, "I'm sure that's because Sora loveeess me!"

"That's cool," Yuuki nodded his head, grinning, "Taichi treats me well too! He even cleans me!"

"Clean you? Maybe I should ask Sora to do that too!" Aijou said. But then she blinked her blue eyes, and pouted, "Oh wait, I can't…I'm weak to water…"

"Yeah, the cleaning is nice, I just don't like keeping still!" Yuuki frowned, nodding his head, "Oh and I don't like being splashed with water! Neither does Taichi though!"

"Sora doesn't like it either!" Aijou smiled, "That's why she hates going to the waterfall! It's good training though!"

"Waterfall?"

"Uhuh! It's part of her training as an Elemental warrior, it especially builds up her endurance since she controls Fire!"

"Oh I see!" Yuuki said, as if enlightened, "Maybe I should try that too with Taichi!"

Yuujou stared, and shook his head, "Yup, I really don't get Fire creatures!"

"I feel your pain." Yamato said dryly as he looked at Sora and Taichi who were still fighting. He sighed, raising a hand to his forehead, "It's so hot…"

Yuujou perked up, spreading his wide wings, red eyes shining with excitement, "Want me to make snow, Yamato?!"

"…No thanks." Yamato said, staring. "Don't waste your energy."

"Oh." Yuujou blinked. "How about rain then? I think I could try, but I'm not a water dragon so if I manage, it'll just be a drizzle-"

"Nah, you'll weaken Aijou and Yuuki and Taichi and Sora." Yamato blinked, then smirked, "Practically everyone except me."

"But then they'll stop fighting, right?"

"…Let them fight," Yamato said. He yawned and grabbed his staff, teleporting himself away to a tree. The blond put his staff down and leaned his back against the tree, smiling in contentment as Yuujou questioned in his mind, _"Yamato?"_

_"It's much shadier here," _ Yamato replied almost lazily. He smiled and closed his blue eyes, _"Wake me up when those two hot headed idiots are done, okay?"_

_"Alright. You sure we shouldn't stop them, though?"_

_"There's no stopping a warrior's fight," _Yamato shrugged. He opened his eyes, looking towards the direction of the fight, _"Besides, Sora looks happy. I guess she's glad to meet another warrior."_ He smiled, as he looked at the smile on Sora's face as she blocked the grinning Taichi's attack. _"And Taichi…"_

_"Taichi?"_

_"I haven't known that hot headed idiot for even a day, and he made me mad, but,"_ the blond shrugged, placing two fingers on his lips before slipping them away, _"That guy's interesting. I like him."_

_"Yamato, you like Taichi?!"_

_"Not that way!"_ Yamato laughed, _"I mean as a friend, he'll be a good friend to Sora too."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Yuujou sounded almost sly.

Yamato blinked. _"I'm sure." _He said quickly, _"Don't go getting the wrong idea! There's no way I'll like a guy who mistook me for a girl and kissed me out of the blue!"_ He scowled.

_"Yamato's being shy!"_ Yuujou teased, and Yamato glared at the blue dragon who was grinning over at him.

_"I'm not shy! I'm being honest- that was my first kiss you know," _the blond muttered, _"Thank god Sora didn't blurt it out to him!"_

Yuujou smirked, _"Yamato, you're blushing."_

_"…Shut up," _Yamato said, willing the heat on his cheeks to fade, closing his eyes. _"It's just embarrassing, okay? Why did he do that anyway?!"_

_"Ask him?"_

_"No. No way-"_

A sudden, vicious cry pierced through the air and Yamato started, eyes snapping open and sitting up abruptly, "What was that?!"

He took hold of his staff and teleported himself into the forest clearing. Taichi and Sora seemed to have stopped fighting, and Sora shouted, "L-Look up!"

Yamato raised his gaze, and felt his body still in shock. "W-What the hell?"

Above them was a swirling black vortex. But that wasn't what had made that horrible sound – no, it was the creature making its way out of the vortex, the enormous creature with dark, metallic wings and lifeless eyes.

"A dragon?!"

"It's a Metal Dragon!" Taichi yelled, his brown eyes wide as the creature spread its wings and gave another tortured cry, "T-They're supposed to be extinct!"

"Taichi, that vortex!" Yuuki cried out in realization, "I think it came from our world!"

"What?!"

"Now's not the time for that!" Sora shouted out, staring up at the massive dragon who was dragging its tail out of the vortex. She held up her sword as Aijou landed by her side, "Is it going to attack us?!"

"I-It doesn't usually attack humans-" Taichi shook his head, "But it doesn't look friendly, so I don't know-"

"What are its attacks?!"

"It depends, but the worst case scenario-if it's of the element of Fire-" Taichi paled, "Would be a fire cyclone."

"A fire _what_?!"

The Metal Dragon roared, and Taichi and Sora gasped as the vortex withdrew into nothingness, leaving the beast in the sky. It flung out huge, imposing metal wings, and glared down at them.

"It doesn't look friendly, Taichi!" Yuuki said from beside his partner.

"I know that!" Taichi said, staring up with wide eyes, "That stance…" he said as the dragon opened its metal mouth, "I think it's going to attack!"

"Everyone, _run_!"

Not daring to question the leader's decision, the Chosen Ones and their partners turned and fled from the Metal Dragon. Its roar resounded throughout the forest air and Taichi turned as Sora ran past him with Aijou, "Yamato!"

Sora stopped, then turned and ran back, "Ya-chan!"

Yamato had snapped out of his daze and was running towards them. But he was too far away, even as Yuujou flew towards him, and suddenly there was a furious cry and as Yamato looked up with wide blue eyes, a literal cyclone of fire came descending from the sky.

"YAMATO!" Taichi bellowed, sprinting forward, as Sora stood, frozen in shock.

"T-Taichi…" her voice was unusually weak, and her sword slipped from her grasp onto the ground as Aijou gave a distressed cry, "This is impossible…right?"

Taichi wished it was impossible too. He wished that what he was seeing was some mirage. He wished it was all some horrible trick of the eye.

Yamato was nowhere in sight. In his place was a raging cyclone of fire. And he realized it must exist because Yuujou had stopped just before it, staring at it with wide red eyes.

The Ice Mage was trapped inside the raging cyclone of Fire.

* * *

_-Tsudzuku_

* * *

_Glossary_

_Elements_

_The basic elements and the main forces of magic governing the world, existing before humans were born. Only Mages have the potential to harness their power. There are six elements, excluding the ancient elements of Darkness and Light, which no Mage has been known to control. Every element has a weakness, is strong against another element, and is resistant against their own._

_Fire_

_Ice_

_Water_

_Wind (Air)_

_Lightning _

_Earth_

* * *

_**Mages**_

A Magician who can control at least one of the Elements. As Mages have to be highly attuned to their element, they are often like the element they control.

**Natural Mage**

A mage who can control their element without a staff or wand, and is highly compatible with it.

**_Fire Mage_**

**_Fire Mages are mages which hold control over the element of Fire. They are often passionate and impulsive and are almost always the first ones to attack in a battle. A Natural Fire Mage can control fire with his own will, he has no need for a staff to regulate the magic. He can conjure fire in various forms such as forming fireballs or bringing up a fire wall as a form of defense, and is highly resistant or more rarely, immune against it. His body temperature would be higher than others due to being highly attuned to the element of Fire. They are weak to Water._**

_Ice Mage_

_Ice Mages control the element of Ice. The complete opposite of Fire Mages, they usually have a cold personality and are more calculated in their attacks. Appearance wise, they often have pale skin and light hair, and are often considered beautiful (there are more female Ice Mages than males). Being the complete opposite of Fire Mages, they usually do not get along well with them, though there are exceptions. Ice Mages are a 'rare' species, as most mages attuned to water connect with the element of Water, rather than Ice. Those who connect with Ice would be more attuned to nature. They are weak to Fire._

* * *

**Warrior**

**A person who uses a weapon that's not a staff/wand or dagger (often a sword) to fight. Warrior is a broad category as there are many different types of warriors, including spearmen and paladins. Though there are Warriors who prefer defense, Warriors often go on the offensive with their enemies, though two handed warriors would adopt a shield.**

**Elemental Warrior**

**_A legendary clan of Warriors who have gained control over the Elements- (though not to the extent that mages have) to aid them in battle. As their control over the element is limited, Elemental Warriors would choose to integrate their element with their weapon rather than use it on its own as Mages do. Due to tradition, only males can be Elemental Warriors._**


	7. Chapter 6: Hellfire

_I am so tired and my head fucking hurts...so much had to be done for this chapter, well it's my own fault for procastinating, but._

_Anyway thanks so much for the reviews :) I mean wow, I have like 30 reviews, I've never gotten so many reviews so early in a story before, and sometimes I don't get reviews later in the story as well. Well my stories are unconventional._

_This chapter of the new 'volume' was supposed to be longer but I thought it was too long so I split it. Yeah hopefully I can have the next part up soon. Maybe in days or so._

_This is one of my favorite chapters, 'cause of the symbolism. Yuuki, Yuujou and Aijou. Courage, Friendship and Love. I wrote that part as a future scene and I really like it so I hope you guys will like it too. I'd like to hear your feedback ;)_

_Alright so this chapter has Butterfly playing later, 'cause I imagined it as an anime. But the song cuts halfway and so I've cut the song and posted the link to the cut version on my profile. If the link doesn't work, just copy and paste it, it should work. The duration of the pause is determined by me imagining the scene in my mind, with characters' voices and all, so if it's too long, sorry. But that's about the length it's supposed to be, I've listened to it a few times. If you have Audacity you can cut it if you want. Uh, lyrics are above the scene, Lyrics are read with the paragraph below it. Which means that while you read a paragraph/imagine the scene in your mind, the lyrics __above_ it should be playing (Some paragraphs may seem too long but that's 'cause it includes the instrumental (piano) before the line). Except for the last line. As for where to start the song, I'll post it on my profile with the link to the download...just scroll down to the end. Haha. If it's too troublesome you can listen to the original piano version but there's no pause and it won't have the same effect.

_Right, so enjoy._

* * *

_Characters_

_Yagami Taichi: A Natural Fire Mage who wants to be a warrior. He is passionate like his Element, hot headed and stubborn, and seems to be the leader of the Chosen Ones. He is also cheerful and easygoing, though he can have his serious moments. His partner is Yuuki._

_Yuuki: Taichi's partner. He is a griffin who can breathe fire. He has a cheerful personality like his partner and likes to tease him at times. _

_Ishida Yamato: Predominantly an Ice Mage, he is casual but can be as cold as his Element. He has an effeminate appearance due to his highly attuned senses to his element and with his neck length golden hair and blue eyes, can be considered to be beautiful to the extent that he is mistaken to be a girl, which irks him. His partner is Yuujou._

_Yuujou: Yamato's partner. He is an ice dragon who can survive outside the cold. He is fiercely protective of Yamato._

_Takenouchi Sora: Yamato's childhood friend. She is an Elemental Warrior and thus has had to dress as a male for most of her life. She is kind and understanding, and cares for Yamato greatly. She uses the Element of Fire. Her partner is Aijou._

_Aijou: Sora's partner; a phoenix, a firebird thought to be a mere legend. She is cheerful like her partner and is a peacemaker. However, she will fight to protect her partner._

* * *

Taichi knew he was the leader. He had been excited to meet new people. He had been excited for this adventure. He knew there would be problems and fights and battles just like any other journey, but he didn't expect them to come so early.

And in such a big scale. A cyclone scale.

Was this the end of Yamato? What would happen if one of the Chosen Ones died?

Sora's loud wail cut through his thoughts and snapped him back to reality, "Oh my god, Yamato!" She sobbed in despair, "What should I do?! I'm a Fire elemental warrior but I'm not immune to fire!"

Immune…immune to fire! That was it!

Taichi forced his brain to think. He had a plan, but first, he had to recall something important- and hope desperately it was true.

Sora choked, "It's all my fault! If-If we weren't fighting- I could have been there to protect him-"

"Sora!" Taichi said and Sora stopped. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known."

"B-But-"

"And do you think Yamato would have been happy if it were you trapped inside there?"

"But at least I'm a Fire elemental warrior! I can withstand it-"

"Sora," Taichi spoke in an unusually calm voice, "Don't worry. The situation isn't that bad. He can be saved."

"But how?!" Sora screamed at him, and he didn't need to look at her to know she had tears in her eyes, "Yamato's an_ Ice_ mage and he's in- in that _fire_ cyclone!"

"Deal with one problem at a time!" Taichi barked, forcing Sora's panic to not affect him. She stared at him and he said, "You deal with that Metal Dragon! I'll go save Yamato!"

"Taichi!" Yuuki shouted, his gaze to the sky, "It's gone!"

"Eh?!" Taichi looked up. Sure enough, the sky was clear. The beast was indeed gone. Taichi gritted his teeth.

"Taichi, the fire's spreading out!"

Taichi snapped his attention back, "My memory must be right then, Metal Dragons are vicious creatures when angered and so the fire tornado will spread out," he said quickly, "Metal Dragons which control Fire, they were known to kill their prey slowly and painfully, by burning them to death while they're trapped in the cyclone."

Sora sniffed. "So that means…"

Taichi smiled, feeling relief flood his heart, "There's a good chance Yamato is alive!" He said. He nodded and turned to face Sora, Yuuki and Aijou, "You guys wait here! I'm going to save Yamato!"

"W-What are you doing?!" Sora got over her shock to scream as Taichi sprinted towards the fire cyclone, "You _can't_ just _run_ into the fire! We need a plan-"

"Screw plans!" Taichi yelled, without looking back, "I'm immune to fire!"

"What?!" Sora stepped forward, "What do you mean by that-"

But Taichi stepped into the fire, and Sora could only stare, her mouth open in shock, as Taichi passed through the wall of fire.

* * *

Yamato considered himself to be a logical person. He was cool, and calm, and kept his head even in dire situations.

He just never expected one of those dire situations to be trapped in a raging cyclone of fire.

His heart was hammering fast in his chest, and he could feel the heat all around him, melting away the ice barrier he had conjured on instinct. And that was when he realized he wasn't dead.

He was alive.

But he knew he wouldn't be for much longer if he didn't do something to stop the fire from closing in.

Gathering a huge amount of magic, the blond raised his staff and formed an ice wall around him.

As the flames licked away at the ice, Yamato sank to his knees, blue eyes staring forward as he felt his energy drained from him.

This was real. He had wished it was just some horrible dream, that he had fallen asleep under the tree, but it was real.

_"I should never have left."_

If he was going to die, he was going to die with pride. He was going to use every last bit of his energy, every last trickle of magic, to keep the fire away for as long as he could. He was going to use his ice to keep the fire away until he had no more energy left. Only then would he let the fire consume him, burn him to death, and he would die with the grim satisfaction that he had exhausted his capability as an Ice Mage-

"_Who am I kidding?! I want to live!"_ The Ice Mage gritted his teeth, feeling tears of frustration burn his eyes as the ice melted around him, _"I don't want to die! That stupid guy never warned me about this! What adventure-"_

_"YAMATO!"_

Yamato stared. _"Y-Yuujou!"_

_"Yamato! You're alive!" _Yuujou shouted in joy over their telepathic link, "_Where are you?!"_

_"Inside the fire-"_

_"Where in the fire?!"_

_"I-I don't know," _Yamato said. He looked around, _"In the middle?"_

_"T-The middle?" _Yuujou stuttered.

_"Probably." _Yamato bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself as sweat slid down from his pale forehead. _ "It's really hot here."_

_"I understand!" _Yuujou said promptly with little hesitation,_ "Yamato, I'm coming to get you!"_

_"W-What?!" _Yamato shot to his feet, glaring disbelievingly, _"Are you crazy?! You'll die!"_

_"And you'll die if you stay in there any longer!" _Yuujou shouted back angrily, his voice choked, _"You idiot Yamato! I've been waiting for you for decades! How can I live if you die?!"_

_"I don't care how much energy it takes, or how much the fire burns me, I'm going to freeze everything until I find you!"_

_"Yuujou…"_

_"Wait for me, Yamato!"_

_"…Got it," Yamato smiled wryly and spoke with gratefulness in his tired voice, "Yeah. I'll wait."_

Yuujou didn't reply, and Yamato guessed he was conserving his energy. Hands limp by his sides, he waited and believed in his partner to come save him.

The heat was getting stronger and stronger, and when Yamato looked up, he realized his ice barrier had already melted, and the wall of ice was melting away faster than he had expected. The Ice Mage felt his face drain of color and his knees wobble. His ice barrier had melted.

_"I'm going to die_." Yamato thought as he stared at the raging fire trapping him, melting away the ice he had conjured, _"I'm going to die, the fire's too strong, even Yuujou can't freeze it all in time. I'm going to die and go to hell-"_

"YAMATO!"

Yamato's eyes widened. "That voice…" he murmured.

"Yamato! Where are you?!"

Yamato gasped, "Taichi?!"

He stared as the brown haired boy burst out of the flames, brown eyes wide in relief, "Yamato!" He smiled widely, "I found you!"

"W-What are you saying you idiot?!" Yamato yelled, blue eyes wide in disbelief, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! How the hell did you get here?!"

"I ran through the fire!"

_"What?"_

"I'm immune to fire!" Taichi said the surprising fact like it was no big deal and Yamato gaped. His expression turned serious, "Come on, we have to get you out of here!"

"How?" Yamato said once he had gotten over his surprise, "You may be immune to fire but I'm not!"

Taichi paused, "That's true…" he said. "Can you teleport out of here?"

"If I could don't you think I would have done it already?" Yamato said dryly.

"Oh. Yeah, right…"

Yamato sighed, "It's too far," he said, "I don't feel I can reach that distance, and I don't want to try," he bit his lip. "And, it's Fire magic trapping me. There's an opposing force and I don't have enough energy to teleport…I can't even form an ice barrier strong enough to last until I get out of here."

"Yeah, the fire cyclone was really big…" Taichi murmured.

The fire was still raging around them. Yamato felt his heart sink, and what little hope he had disappear, "Taichi," he said softly, "Thank you for coming for me."

"Yamato…"

"But, there's no way I can get out of here," Yamato gave a wry smile, "The fire's too strong, and it's too tall. Even as we speak, it's closing in." He looked up into the dangerous flames blocking the view of the sky. Even Yuujou can't help me. And, he's an ice dragon. Fire is his weakness."

"What about Yuuki?"

"Eh?"

But Taichi wasn't listening to him. He was listening to the voice in his mind, _"Taichi, where are you? Taichi!"_

_"I'm inside the fire with Yamato, Yuuki," _Taichi replied. He inhaled, _"Can you come and get us?"_

_"What? But I don't think I'm immune to fire!"_ Yuuki cried in surprise, _"I mean, I may be, but I'm not sure!" _

_"I know." _Taichi said, raising his gaze as Yamato looked at him in confusion, _"But I have a plan."_

_"Do you trust me, Yuuki?"_

_"…With my life, Taichi." _His partner replied seriously.

Taichi smiled. "Yamato," he said, "Where is Yuujou?"

"…He's coming into the fire," Yamato said, voice shaky, "He's trying to freeze everything to get to me-"

"Tell him to stop now!" Taichi said and Yamato's eyes widened, "He'll get hurt."

He smiled, "Yuuki and I will handle this."

"…Alright." Yamato said. He inhaled, and looked straight into Taichi's eyes, "I…trust you, Taichi."

Taichi smiled as his heart skipped a beat. He looked around, "The fire's closing in," he muttered, "Can you form an ice barrier around us?"

Yamato nodded quickly and held out his staff, and in seconds glittering glaciers had formed around them, leaving only the top uncovered by ice. "I…" the blond panted, as his staff disappeared, "Don't have much energy left."

"Don't worry, Yamato," Yamato blinked as Taichi grabbed his hand, closing his hand over his and smiling reassuringly, meeting his eyes, "I will protect you. I won't let you die."

"Fire is my element," the spiky haired brunet nodded, a determined fire burning in his eyes, "I will make sure you're safe."

"I promise."

Yamato said nothing, and despite his words, his hand was trembling. He bit his lip, and nodded, and Taichi smiled. He dropped their hands, but didn't let go.

_"Taichi?"_

Taichi thought quickly, _"Yuuki, is Yuujou out there?"_

_"He just came out, he looks really worried-"_

Taichi cut him off, _"I know. Yuuki, I want you to get Aijou and fly to the very top of the fire cyclone." _He said quickly, _"Make sure Sora doesn't follow. Hurry! Yamato doesn't have much energy left."_

_"We're on the way!" _Yuuki replied as fast, _"Why her, though?"_

_"She's a phoenix, she's immune to fire," _Taichi said, recalling what he had read, _"But Yamato can't ride on her back, only Sora can. She'll burn him…I think."_

_"Anyway, I need her help in pushing away the flames."_

_"Pushing away the flames?!" _Yuuki exclaimed, _"But Taichi, you haven't tried with flames you didn't create-"_

_"I know!" _Taichi said, voice trembling slightly. He inhaled, _"But it's the only way to save Yamato!" _

_"…I understand." _Yuuki's voice was serious. _"I believe in you, Taichi."_

_"…Thanks, Yuuki." _Taichi smiled.

"Taichi?" Yamato said softly.

"They're coming." Taichi replied to his unspoken question. He squeezed Yamato's hand reassuringly, "It'll be alright."

The ice was melting down around them, the heat so strong that Taichi was starting to feel it. He remembered this trait of a Fire Metal Dragon's fire cyclone- when it had spread out enough, it would start to close in until the top was narrowed and became a twister, and then this would be the part where the prey trapped inside would die a painful death. He let go of Yamato's hand and pulled him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him and trying to protect him with his fire resistant body.

Yamato didn't resist, and Taichi's heart pounded in his chest as he lifted his hands onto his shoulders, bringing his own, trembling body close to Taichi's.

Taichi held Yamato close. He wanted to tell Yamato to not be scared, but decided not to. How could he expect Yamato to not be scared? He was an Ice Mage trapped in a raging fire, he had no more energy to conjure any more ice to protect himself for a limited amount of time, he thought he was going to die.

But Taichi wasn't going to let Yamato die. He would die before he let Yamato die.

_"Where are you, Yuuki?!"_

_"Taichi! We're at the top!"_

Taichi's head snapped up, _"Tell Aijou to fly into the fire!"_

Moments later, there was a phoenix's cry and Taichi watched as the firebird landed and Yamato looked up in surprise, "Aijou…?"

"Taichi! Yamato!" Aijou said, her blue eyes wide, "Are you alright?!"

Taichi nodded, "I'm immune to fire, but Yamato isn't." He spoke quickly, brown eyes narrowed, "I need you to help me get him out of here."

Aijou nodded immediately, "I will assist you in anything!" She said quickly, "What do you need me to do?"

Taichi smiled. He reluctantly released Yamato and turned to face the phoenix, "I'm a Fire Mage," he said, and Yamato's eyes widened. "Or rather, a Fire Warrior."

"Both of us control the element of Fire," the brunet spoke seriously, meeting the phoenix's eyes. He inhaled, "I need you to lend me your power. I know I'm not Sora, but-"

"Sora wants Yamato to be safe, and I do as well," Aijou said, nodding her head, her blue eyes anxious, "I will definitely lend you my power!"

"Place your hand on my back Fire Warrior, and draw the power of the element of Fire."

Taichi obeyed, placing his hand on the phoenix's flaming feathers. He closed his eyes and focused his senses attuned to the element of fire. He could feel hot energy flow into him, the energy the legendary bird of fire was giving to him.

The fire warrior opened his eyes. He withdrew, feeling his being pulse with energy, feeling the fire from Aijou, in him, and in the air, the fire surrounding them, the fire licking away at the ice; it was all under him. He could control it at his will. It was his Element.

_"Yuuki, I'm going to try it now." _He communicated to his partner, _"Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah, I'm waiting!"_

"Taichi?"

"Yamato," Taichi said, raising his resolute, burning gaze, "Watch."

He held out his hand and focused, focused all his control, his control over fire. _"You are my element,"_ he thought, brown eyes narrowed and reflecting the raging fire, _"You will obey my will."_

_"Whether I'm a Mage or a Warrior, I control fire; I control you." _Taichi smiled wryly, using his senses to communicate his will to his element, _"Now, obey my command, and part."_

The orange sun symbol on his hand glowed, and Taichi smiled in satisfaction as the flames obeyed him and parted, slowly revealing the blue sky, causing Yamato and Aijou to gasp, _"Now, Yuuki!"_

_"Okay, Taichi!"_

Yuuki's sharp eagle cry sounded and Taichi watched as an orange blur headed towards them from the clear space above, landing on melted ice. "I'm here, Taichi!"

"Right!" Taichi grinned in relief. His hand was still held up, and the orange symbol of a sun on his hand was still glowing with power as he turned to the stunned Yamato, "Get on Yuuki's back! He'll take you out of here."

Yamato shook out of his daze and nodded quickly. He climbed onto the griffin's back, wrapping his arms around the eagle neck and turning to Taichi, yelling, "W-What about you?!"

Taichi smirked, "I'm immune to fire, remember?"

Yamato bit his lip. "…Be safe." He said softly.

Taichi smiled. "Of course!"

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni note_

**_I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind_**

The brown haired boy looked to his partner, who nodded and took off, crying out, "Hang on tight, Yamato! Taichi would never forgive me if you fell!"

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou_

**_I'll come to see you soon_**

Yamato nodded, clutching tightly onto the griffin's neck as they flew through the storm of fire. He glanced back, sapphire eyes widening at the last sight he saw of Taichi grimacing, but his hand still glowing with an orange light as Aijou looked at him in concern, before the flames covered them completely.

_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa_

**_It's best to forget the unnecessary things_**

"TAICHI!" He screamed.

"Yamato!" Yuuki said sharply, not looking back.

_Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai_

**_There's no more time to be fooling around_**

The Ice Mage gritted his teeth and turned back around, squeezing his eyes shut as he rested his forehead against the eagle neck, "I know!" His voice was choked.

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow?_

**_What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow?_**

Yuuki increased his speed, as if he too wanted to get out of the vicious fire. It was hot, so hot, and Yamato wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. He could just feel the angry flames around him, drawing closer, and closer, feel himself suffocating, and he was sure he would faint and fall into the fire and burn to death-

_Kono sora ni todoku no darou_

**_I wonder if we'll reach the skies_**

Yuuki seemed to sense his distress, for with a cry and a burst of sonic speed, they were out of the tornado of fire and into the open air. Yamato gasped, inhaling air into his tortured lungs.

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow _

**_But, wow wow wow wow wow _**

The griffin cried out triumphantly, and headed for the ground to where Sora and Yuujou were waiting. He landed heavily, as the two of them gasped.

_Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai-_

**_I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow-_**

"Yamato!"

Yamato coughed. "S-Sora." He said as he got off Yuuki's back, "Taichi and Aijou are inside-"

"Taichi and Aijou are immune to fire, you're not!" Sora yelled, tears in her orange eyes. "You're an Ice Mage!"

Yamato blinked as the warrior grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her, "You worried me to death! I thought I was going to lose my only childhood friend!" She sobbed, "You idiot Ya-chan!"

Yamato's eyes softened. Sora never cried. Not because she was taking up the role and appearance of a male warrior of the Takenouchi family, but because she had her pride as Takenouchi Sora. He placed his hand on the back of Sora's head, murmuring, "I'm sorry, So-chan," he said softly, "I was careless."

Sora sniffed. She pulled back and wiped the stray tears away from her eyes, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Yeah." Yamato said with a smile. He turned, "Sorry Yuujou, I know I worried you as well."

The ice dragon was staring at him with wide red eyes, "Just don't do that again!" He yelled, "Yamato, I swear my heart stopped when you told me to not come to you!"

"I didn't want you to be hurt." Yamato smiled wryly, "Taichi is right. You're an ice dragon, Yuujou. You'll get injured badly in fire."

Yuujou made his way over to Yamato, lowered his head, and, as much as a dragon could, brought his arms around the blond human, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand knowing you were in there, all alone!" He said miserably, holding his master close, "You're an Ice Mage, Yamato!"

Yamato smiled wryly, "I know, Ice Dragon." He said, "Guess we're both weak to fire, huh."

Yuujou smiled weakly, "If only I had control over water!" He said. "I tried to make rain, but it didn't work!"

"Maybe you will," Yamato smiled, "You're an Ice Dragon, and ice is part of water. Maybe when you grow stronger, you can control Water someday."

"I hope so!" Yuujou said, smiling more genuinely now as Yamato placed his hand on his head, "I will grow stronger to protect Yamato!"

"Thanks, Yuujou." Yamato smiled gratefully as Yuujou released him and moved back. He shifted his gaze, "Now, we have to wait for Taichi and Aijou."

"It's been some time," Sora said worriedly, "But they haven't come out yet."

Yamato chewed on his lip, "He's alright," he said, as if to himself, "He said he would be, so he has to be!"

"He's immune to fire, isn't he?!" The blond looked up sharply, blue eyes narrowed, "Why hasn't he come out yet?!"

Sora looked at him sympathetically, "Yamato…"

Yamato felt tears prick his eyes as he stared at the raging hurricane of fire which was probably not spreading only because of Taichi's control. But how long could the fire warrior withstand it? Aijou would be alright since she was a bird of fire, but Taichi- he may be immune, but it wasn't as if he was literally blazing with fire like Aijou!

What if he wasn't actually immune to fire, just highly resistant? Being in that whirling tornado of fire for so long, surely it had to have some effect on him! Yamato gritted his teeth. Was that why he was not coming out? Because the fire was starting to take its toll on him?

What if that was it…and Taichi died? Because he wanted to save him?

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja  
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

**_After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness  
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose_**

Yamato squeezed his eyes shut at the horrible thought, "Taichi!" He yelled towards the raging fire, "You bastard! Do you think it's funny?! Do you think you're playing a joke?! If you don't come out now I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Yamato!" Yuujou said in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be immune to fire?! Why aren't you out yet!?" Yamato screamed, tears building up in his eyes, "You said you would be safe! So why the hell aren't you here, safe for me to see?!"

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo  
Kitto toberu sa _

**_Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly_**

He didn't know what he was saying, he just knew the feeling of terrible dread in his heart, that Taichi was badly injured or even dead by the fire because of him, that the fire was too much even for his immunity. He hadn't known the warrior for long, and Taichi annoyed him and had made him angry like few could, but he couldn't bear the thought of Taichi dying, of never being able to see Taichi's grin again, his brown eyes full of life, life which was being taken away because of him-

"Yamato, look!" Sora yelled, pointing at the sky.

Yamato blinked back tears, raising his sapphire gaze to the sky. There was nothing. He blinked, and a stream of orange and red flew out of the fire tornado, stopping in the air and Yamato stared with wide blue eyes as the brown haired boy on the mystical phoenix grinned down in triumph.

_On my love_


	8. Chapter 7: Their Crests

Alright this update is a bit early, but I just read the latest chapter of cyclone5000's fic and it's late but I'm kinda excited right now! So I thought I'd update, then once the 'boring' stuff is over with maybe that'll encourage me to write.  
But it's also 'cause it's my best friend's birthday too so I wanted to update this as a small gift :) (Tai-chan I would've updated Unknown if the next chapter wasn't so damn long and I didn't want to rush checking it through! Anyway it's sad...)  
**So Happy Birthday to cyclone5000! お誕生日おめでとう太ーチャン～！**Anyone who hasn't checked out **Language of Flowers** please do now 'cause it's awesome and it just flows like an anime and it's also set in a fantasy AU with Demons and Princes (well, Prince Taichi) and inspired me to write **Another World** and you will make the one who crafted Yuujou (see story pic) happy and you won't regret it! Right.

And to Bibi: Thanks for reviewing, this and Unknown! Yeah maybe Yamato is falling for Taichi ;) But yeah I adore Yuujou and Yamato's interaction too, haha Yuujou is practically Gabumon in mythical creature form ;) Gabumon's my favorite digimon and dragons are my favorite mythical creatures. I read your review for Unknown and I don't mind that it's long at all, in fact I love long reviews so keep them coming! Haha. Alright I spent a lot of time on that chapter and I had to refer to the movie and check this and that so it was tedious, so to see someone really appreciate it made me smile. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks of Taichi's and Agumon's relationship on a deeper, emotional level regarding his feelings for Yamato. The part where Agumon called him from the computer in his Dad's room is from Taichi's Drama CD before 02, I didn't make that up. Taichi did say Agumon is the other him. Oh and did you manage to recover your password? It'd be more convenient for me to reply you 'cause I can do it anytime I want.

What else...oh yeah I noticed only 5 people checked out the cut version of Butterfly piano for the last chapter. Sigh. How disappointing. I won't force anyone to do anything they don't want to, but I took the time and effort to cut it for a reason - for readers to hear the effect of music on the scene. To enhance the scene. And I took the time to scavenge for the damn password to my account (which I haven't accessd for years or at least a year, thank god for search function in email) so I could login and upload it. So, yeah. Check it out if you can.

Same with reviewing. I recently read a Harry Potter fic which is longer than the Goblet of Fire/Order of Phoenix (Can't remember). But it was written for four years and had many reviews, I know it can't compare, but seriously, reviews are what encourages an author. You notice most completed fics have many reviews. I'm not going to threaten to stop updating if I don't get enough reviews. But the updates are naturally going to be slower. I'm sometimes lazy to write or even update and procastinate 'cause I feel people may not be so interested after all, I can wait a while more and do other stuff. These are my honest thoughts. Every review counts (I get reviews by email alert), because everyone will have different thoughts about the story. If you like this story, then do show me and review. Even if I do want to write sometimes I lack the motivation and all, so yeah. That's just me, my confidence falls, I don't feel like writing even when I want to. I said it on one of my fics but I'll say it again here; one of the main reasons I write is 'cause I want people to enjoy reading, just like I did in the past. Reading brought me out of depression over...family issues. So do review to let me know you enjoy the story, and if there's anything you didn't like, and what would you like to see next :) I do take your thoughts into consideration and I do reply them when I can.

* * *

"T-Taichi!" Yamato yelled in surprise as Aijou gave a triumphant cry and descended swiftly to the ground, carrying the warrior of Fire on her flaming back.

Taichi grinned as he hopped off the phoenix, brushing his wild hair back, "Sorry," he said as Yamato and Sora stared at the singe on his arm, "I got careless. I was focusing too much on parting the flames that my immunity failed me for a while there."

"Whew, that is some hot fire!"

"T-That's all you can say?!" Yamato said incredulously, clenching his fist and glaring at the brown haired fire warrior, "What took you so long?!"

Taichi blinked in surprise, then smiled, "Well, I was practicing my new skill! It'll be useful to us in the future!" He said cheerfully, grinning slyly at Yamato, "Why? Could it be, you were worried about me, Yamato?"

Yamato flushed, averting his gaze. He sighed, then turned back to Taichi, smiling wryly, "You're an impossible idiot, you know that?"

Taichi felt his face warm at Yamato's warm smile, and blinked as Yamato said, "I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Ishida Yamato, Ice and Lightning Mage." He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you." He shifted his gaze to his partner Ice Dragon, "And this is my partner, Yuujou."

"A-Ah." Taichi said. He smiled and took hold of Yamato's hand, who noticed his hand was warm, "Yagami Taichi, Fire Warrior-wait, you can control two elements?!"

Yamato nodded, and Taichi grinned, "That's too cool!" He shook Yamato's hand, "I didn't know a mage could control two elements! I mean, I've only seen Ice Mages or Lightning Mages, not one who's both!" He babbled.

"Well," Yamato smiled in wry amusement, "I'm predominantly an Ice Mage. Lightning is my second element."

"Oh, well, it's cool anyway!" Taichi smiled widely and took back his hand, shifting his gaze to Yuujou, "Good to meet you, Yuujou!"

Yuujou smiled, "Good to meet you, Taichi." He said genuinely, and bowed, "Thank you for saving Yamato."

Taichi blinked, then grinned at the blue dragon, "Eh, it's no problem!" He said, "I wanted to save him! I mean, I couldn't just let him die!"

"Oh and Yamato and Yuujou, this is Yuuki!" Yuuki let out an eagle cry as Taichi moved over to him, placing a hand proudly on his back, "My partner!"

Yamato smiled, "Nice to meet you, Yuuki." He said, "Thank you for saving me."

"You too, Taichi," he added, smiling at the brunet, who blinked at him. "You didn't have to, but you did. You haven't known me for long and I threatened you. You could have left me in there once you found you couldn't bring me out, but you didn't." He paused, then smiled genuinely at the brown haired warrior, "Thank you."

"I'd like to thank you as well." Sora said, stepping forward, a smile on her face. She looked at Yamato, then turned her gaze to Taichi, meeting his eyes. "You saved Yamato, even though he fought you. You saved my childhood friend's life." The orange haired warrior gave a warrior's bow in gratitude, "Thank you. I really am grateful to you."

Aijou nodded from beside her, "Same here! I was about to go in after Yamato but I didn't know how I would get him out! I needed a Fire Mage's help!" She bowed from beside her master, "Thank you, Fire Warrior Taichi!"

"Eh, I…" Taichi flushed, as Yamato, Sora, Yuujou and Aijou looked at him with grateful eyes. "…Ah, stop looking at me like that! I already told you, it's no problem!"

"He's embarrassed!" Yuuki grinned widely, "Taichi isn't used to people being grateful to him! He gets embarrassed when people thank him!"

"You're blushing, Taichi!"

"Ah, shut up Yuuki!" Taichi blushed, flailing his hands, "You're making this even more embarrassing!"

Everyone laughed, and Sora grinned, "Well," she said cheerfully, "I'm glad you two are on good terms now!"

Yamato gave her a look that said, _"Look who's talking" _and she grinned sheepishly. He sighed but smiled. "I guess we are." He said. He smiled at Taichi.

Taichi felt heat creep up his cheeks, as Yuuki said in his mind, _"Taichi, you're blushing again!"_

_"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"_

The griffin smirked, _"You like him, don't you?" _He sang, _"Taichi's in- eh what's that word?"_

_"Love." _Taichi informed the griffin, then blinked, _"Wait, I mean-"_

Yuuki's smirk widened, _"Taichi's in loooove! Taichi's in love with Ishida Yamato-"_

"YUUKI!" Taichi yelled, cheeks red.

Yuuki blinked his green eyes innocently and Taichi glared, "Oh no you don't!"

"What did I do?"

Taichi glared harder. He punched the griffin's head lightly, then sighed and turned to the rest. "Sorry, we were just communicating telepathically…"

Yamato smirked in amusement, "I see." He said.

"Yeah, so anyway, I tried something just now," Taichi said, becoming a little more serious. He held out his hand, palm up, "And I think, this is the source of our power."

He turned towards the fire hurricane, "Let's confirm it." He said.

"Before the fire reaches the town."

He held out his hand, brown eyes narrowed. Concentrating his will into the orange sun symbol, he focused on getting the fire to die down.

The orange sun symbol began to glow, just like it had when Taichi, Aijou and Yamato were trapped in the fire, and the others gasped as the fire began to die down, slowly but surely. The flames became less vicious, descending from the sky, and the fire that had spread died away. Taichi's eyes narrowed even further as he focused more of his power, and the fire hurricane grew smaller and smaller, as Taichi walked forward.

The others watched as he stamped the mini fire hurricane out with his shoe, then turned to face them with a bright smile, "It worked!"

"That's so cool, Taichi!" Yuuki exclaimed admiringly.

"Y-Yeah." Yamato managed.

"What power…" Yuujou said in awe.

"You're really a Fire warrior!" Aijou agreed.

Sora smiled, "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it!"

Taichi grinned. He walked back to his companions, and held out his hand, "So I guess this really is the source of our power."

"Yeah." Yamato said. He rolled back the sleeve of his silk shirt, and stared down at the blue symbol on his arm, as Sora lifted her fringe to reveal the red heart symbol on her forehead. "Sora, you have one too?"

"Yeah, Aijou can talk now, can't she?" Sora grinned.

Yamato blinked, then smiled, "Oh yeah," he said, as if he had only just realized it. "What's that? Is it a heart?"

Sora shrugged, as Taichi said, "Well, the guy said this is the symbol of our heart- he said mine is the symbol of Courage."

"Yuuki?" Yamato said, turning his gaze to the griffin, "It's Yuuki's symbol?"

"Well, not _Yuuki_, it's Courage!" Taichi grinned, "But yeah, I suppose it is Yuuki's symbol! Yuuki has one too!"

"That's right, Taichi!" Yuuki grinned as widely as his partner and lifted his paw, showing them his own symbol of Courage, "It's the symbol of our hearts!"

"Then…" Yuujou said in awe, raising his own arm and looking down at the blue symbol, "Does that mean this is my- and Yamato's symbol?!"

"Yuujou," Yamato said. He held out his arm, and smiled. "Friendship."

It was hard to describe the symbol on Yamato's arm. It wasn't of any particular shape or represented anything in particular- the only thing Taichi recognized was the Yin-Yang symbol; or it would have been a Yin-Yang symbol if the two halves were joined together, except it wouldn't be since they weren't black and white- Taichi blinked. The separated Yin and Yang blue halves were enclosed by a circle- no wait, a circle curving at its sides, the left side curving downwards and the right curving upwards, with both curved spikes curving back to join the lower half of the circle, to enclose the Yin and Yang, so close they were almost touching, in the blue circle.

"Friendship, huh?"

Yuujou perked up at his name and grinned, flashing all his sharp teeth, "Really?!" He exclaimed, and lowered his head to Yamato's shoulder, "Yamato has my symbol! That makes me happy!"

Yamato laughed and turned to smile at his partner, "Yeah, I guess I do," he said, smiling, "Kinda cool, huh?"

Yuujou lifted his head and nodded vigorously- or as vigorously as he could, "I feel closer to Yamato now!" The dragon roared in delight.

"And I feel closer to Sora!" Aijou added happily as she nuzzled her beak into Sora's orange locks, and they noticed the red heart symbol on the phoenix's flaming forehead that matched the elemental warrior's – "I love you, Sora!"

Sora smiled and placed her hand on the phoenix's feathers, "I love you too, Aijou."

Taichi grinned and slung his arm over Yuuki's neck, who grinned, "So, that's the symbol of Love," he said, pointing to Aijou's forehead. "Right?"

Sora lifted her fringe to reveal her own red symbol. It was indeed a heart, but it was different from most hearts. Unlike the circle of the symbol of Friendship, the heart wasn't joined together. It had two circles, a small one and a bigger one on the right side of the heart where it curled to the left, but the left side did not form the complete other half of a heart. It curled in the same way as the right side, but to the right and in such a way that it looked vaguely like a curled finger pointing towards the side of the heart with the circles that was complete. Yet, the lesser side of the heart curled down to meet the other side at the centre of the heart, and Taichi did suppose it formed a complete half, though the left curled side wasn't touching the right complete half – leaving a space in between the two sides of the heart, with the bottom of the heart occupied by two straight lines to form an upside down triangle without the base, which almost looked like a spike.

Taichi smiled wryly. And here he thought his own symbol was complicated! What was with all these weird designs anyway? Why couldn't the symbol of Love just be a normal, joined heart, and the symbol of Friendship be just a Yin-Yang symbol? Friendship was balanced, wasn't it?

"The symbol of Love- or the Crest of Love," Sora smiled, drawing him out of his thoughts. She let her fiery orange hair fall back into place on her forehead, "That's what the guy said. These symbols are the symbols of our hearts manifested onto crests on our bodies."

"Crests, huh…" Yamato murmured, looking down at his crest of Friendship. He sighed, "Why couldn't the guy just drop some pendant from the sky with these symbols? Why must we have them engraved on our bodies?"

"Uh," Taichi said, wincing at the memory, "Maybe he's afraid we'll lose them?"

"Who is he anyway?" Sora asked curiously. She nodded, "But, Taichi's right. Perhaps he didn't want us to lose them in a battle."

"Good point." Yamato said. He withdrew his arm, inhaling, "You guys got struck by lightning too?"

Sora and Taichi nodded, "I thought I was going to die!" Sora said, but smiled, "I was just staring at the red lightning bolt- Aijou protected me, but I got hit by it in the end!"

"Same here." Taichi said. He turned to Yamato, "What about you-" he blinked.

Yamato's face was pale, paler than usual- Taichi cursed himself for not noticing, as the blond swayed unsteadily on his feet, "S-Sorry," he said, averting his gaze, "It's just, the fire-"

"Yamato!" Taichi shouted, and moved forward, catching the ice mage before he fell to the ground, "Are you alright?!"

"I'll be fine…" Yamato muttered, as Taichi gasped.

"Yamato, you're freezing cold!"

"Is that so?" A weak smile spread across Yamato's face, "That's good, I thought I'd surround myself with an ice aura to ward off the heat…"

"Almost dying in a fire and then encasing yourself in ice?!" Sora exclaimed, her orange eyes wide in worry, "What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry…it seemed like a good idea at the time…" Yamato murmured.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Taichi shouted at the blond in his arms, "We would have flown to the town immediately to get you rested!"

"We can't do that- the people will freak-"

"And you think I care?!"

Now that he was paying closer attention to Yamato, he could just barely see a pale blue aura surrounding the blond. "I-It's so hot…" Yamato said, staring up at him, "Taichi, you're too hot…"

Taichi stared, feeling himself blush, "W-Well, it's not as if I can lower my body temperature!"

Yamato smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat, "It's fine," the ice mage murmured, resting his head on Taichi's chest, "It's not that hot now. It's more warm, the ice aura and the high temperature of your body gives a nice balance…" and Taichi saw the pale blue aura around the ice mage expand slightly, as Yamato smiled, "It's…nice."

"H-Hey!" Taichi yelped as Yamato snuggled closer to him, "W-What are you doing?! Don't fall asleep on _me_!"

"But you're warm."

"That doesn't mean you can fall asleep on me!"

"Why not?"

_"Because you send my heart into overdrive!"_ Taichi thought frantically as blue eyes blinked innocently up at him, "_What if I faint too?!"_

"Hey Taichi, your heartbeat's noisy," Yamato said suddenly, "Can't you slow it down?"

"I-I can't! How can I?!"

Meanwhile, Yuuki, Aijou, Yuujou and Sora were gaping at the scene, as Yamato said, "Oh really?" He looked up at Taichi with a sly smile, "I can slow it down for you. If I send lightning into your heart," Taichi stared as a blue spark appeared on the mage's palm, "It'll be less noisy."

"Y-You'll _kill_ me!" Taichi managed, staring at the blond mage incredulously. _"Is this guy for real?!"_

"I won't, I don't have much energy now…" Yamato murmured, "So it won't kill you, I'll use just enough voltage to slow it down-"

"No!" Yamato blinked as Taichi grabbed his hand, staring at him with wide brown eyes, "No need! I'll slow it down myself!"

He inhaled and focused on slowing his racing heart, and Yamato smiled. "Much better." He said, and closed his blue eyes, resting his head so that his ear was placed next to Taichi's beating heart, "It's a nice sound."

Taichi stared, then sighed, "A-Are you drunk or something?" He muttered, cheeks flaming red, "Why are you saying such embarrassing things?"

He looked to Sora, who blinked but said, "I think he's sick," she said cautiously, "When Mages fall sick, they tend to act weirdly, I think it's the magic…" she shrugged, "Since Yamato's an Ice Mage, I guess he's become more open with his emotions?"

Yamato smiled at that, and Taichi turned his gaze back to him. He stared as the staff in his hand disappeared, leaving both his hands free. Taichi freaked as Yamato curled his arms around his neck and leaned in close, golden hair tickling his neck and sending goosebumps down his spine. "Taichi…"

Taichi freaked even more, "Y-Yamato!"

"Shut up, you're noisy." Yamato muttered, eyebrows furrowing, "Didn't you want me close to you?"

Taichi blushed as he felt his chest come into contact with Yamato's, "Not this close!" He exclaimed, feeling the blood rush down to his groin as their bodies pressed together. _"GAH! Why are you getting aroused by this, Yagami?! He's a GUY!"_

Yamato chose that moment to press his lips against Taichi's tanned neck, and Taichi panicked. _"Shit! Think innocent thoughts, think innocent thoughts! Hikari! Hikari! I want to be a fire warrior! I'm a fire warrior! Hikari, Hikari, I wonder how she's doing-damn his body is so slender- GAH! Hikari! HIKARI!"_

"Taichi?" Yamato murmured against his neck, "Your body's too hot now."

_"…NOT WORKING AT ALL!" _Taichi shot a pleading glance at Sora, but she blinked at him and shrugged.

"He needs your body heat."

Taichi stared at her incredulously, _"She's choosing this moment to allow me to be close to him?!"_ He switched his gaze back to Yamato, who had his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face. The fire warrior grimaced,_" I have to get him to the town before he does anything weird or I do something stupid!"_

Without thinking, Taichi placed his arms around Yamato and lifted him into his arms, turning his head and shouting, "Yuuki, come here!"

Yamato's eyes snapped open and he glared at Taichi. "What are you doing?" He said indignantly.

Taichi blinked, then smirked down at his flushed cheeks, "What? I thought you wanted to be close to me?" He countered smugly. _"Score one for Yagami!"_

Yamato flushed, "Idiot," he grumbled, "First you kiss me and now you carry me. I'm not a girl!"

"I never said you were," Taichi said as he walked over to Yuuki with Yamato in his arms. He smiled wryly, "And weren't you the one hugging me and saying you wanted to send lightning into my heart? Why are you so bothered now?"

Yamato made an annoyed noise, "I can walk on my own!"

"Yeah right," Taichi rolled his eyes. He raised his arms and placed Yamato carefully on the griffin's back, then got on himself as the blond righted himself to straddle the lion back. Taichi smiled and brought his arms around Yamato's slim waist. Yamato turned and glowered at him and Taichi grinned, relieved that the situation was back to normal- or as normal as it could be anyway. "Off we go, Yuuki!"

"Taichi!" Sora called, causing him to blink, "Where are you going?!"

"Yeah!" Yuujou said, ruby eyes wide, "Where are you taking Yamato?!"

"To the town!" Taichi shouted back, "Sorry! You may be fast in the air, Yuujou, but Yuuki's the fastest on land!"

"But-"

"We'll find an inn for him to rest! You guys stay here!"

"Taichi!" Sora shouted, but Yuuki had already set off through the forest with the brunet and blond. She stared, then sighed.

Yamato yawned and settled back against Taichi, who smiled at him in amusement, "What were you complaining for again?"

There was no reply. Taichi blinked, then peered down. Yamato's eyes were closed. The ice mage had fallen asleep.

The warrior smiled and shook his head. "This guy…" he said, tightening his hold on Yamato as the blond's head rested against his chest. Taichi smiled, and reached out his arms around Yamato to hold onto Yuuki's neck when he noticed Yamato's hands had slipped away to his sides. "And I thought there wasn't anyone as reckless as me."

Taichi smiled when Yamato mumbled something inaudible and shifted his body against his chest. He turned his gaze forward, brown eyes glinting.

"This sure is going to be an exciting adventure."


	9. Chapter 8: Interregnum and Departure

And it's the end of my break and back to school again. Sigh. Well I had to study but I managed to get this chapter typed up, bit by bit. I like where it ended off, it's like a conclusive start? Kind of an oxymoron but that's what I felt. The next chapter will _probably_ be short (though I've hardly started) 'cause the next next chapter will be long ;) I'm not quite sure what I'm writing there but oh well.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it :) I'm replying to them soon. Sorry, been so busy with catching up on studying. Do keep them coming :) This story isn't all that structured, so if there's anything you want to see, do say so in a review and I'll try to put it in. No guarantee though haha, depends on what it is. But your ideas may give me an idea.

Oh and one more thing. Cyclone told me the download doesn't work - it doesn't allow you guys to download or something? Sigh sorry 'bout that, haven't used that thing for years. Well I can ask cyclone to post it on mediafire or you can PM me with your email and I'll send it to you. Well that is, how many of you are still interested in the cut version of Butterfly piano intended for the chapter, 'Hellfire'? Do tell me in a review if you are.

And so, enjoy reading. As for me, I have to start on my damn homework. Forgot all about it while studying and reading manga.

* * *

Taichi sighed as he stared at the sleeping Yamato. He observed the Ice Mage's sleeping, pretty face with his brown eyes as he sat by the bed.

_"I still can't believe he's a guy…"_

Yamato was indeed effeminate, so Taichi figured he shouldn't be blamed for mistaking him for a girl. Even while sleeping, he looked so perfect, like a golden haired angel whom had fallen from the sky, with his golden wisps of hair framing his pretty face. His skin was pale, and he had long, feminine eyelashes. He had been so enchanted by the Ice Mage's beauty that he'd passed his low voice off and just found it strange that this pretty girl had such a low voice – like a guy's actually; but hey, no one was perfect, right? Not even this angel. Who cared if she used the masculine pronoun? He was sure he could make her use the feminine pronoun with him. After all, wasn't he the Hero? Well, here was his cold but pretty Heroine! Maybe she just didn't see how pretty and attractive she was. But well, wasn't that what he was here for, what he had found her for?

And then the pretty girl, his 'Heroine', turned out to be a pretty boy. With a smooth, almost silky voice. And a protective childhood friend. Taichi sighed and shook his head.

He thought back to when Yamato was trapped in the fire. He was glad his plan had worked, he hadn't been entirely sure it would. But it was the only way he could think of to save Yamato. Taichi would never have been able to forgive himself if Yamato died in the fire when he himself was immune to fire. He would have felt that guilt and loss for the rest of his life.

He'd never thought fire to be dangerous before. Fire was his element, he wasn't afraid of it. He'd never known it could be so dangerous, that it could kill. Well, he'd known, but the realization just hadn't sunk into his head until then, when he was forced to watch how Yamato was affected and weakened by the fire, and could die in it.

But the beautiful smile Yamato gave him afterwards, the way he had looked into his eyes and said he trusted him, the warmth in his heart he'd felt when he held Yamato close to him – that feeling, he had never experienced it before.

_"What is this…? Was Yuuki right? Do I really…"_

"You know, it's okay to stare," Taichi jolted as Sora's amused voice sounded from behind him, "Ice Mages are naturally beautiful."

"W-Who said I was staring?" Taichi muttered. _"He's unnaturally beautiful!"_

Sora grinned, "Oh you weren't? I was!"

She laughed at the expression on Taichi's face, "Yamato may be able to control Lightning, but his main element is Ice," she said with a smile, "His mother was an Ice Mage."

"Was…?"

"Divorce," Sora's smile slipped, "She took his little brother with her. They were really close."

"Oh…" Taichi said sympathetically, "That's…sad." He murmured, trying to imagine being separated from Hikari. He couldn't.

"Ice is a beautiful Element." Sora said, smiling wryly, "I'm not a mage, but I admire Yamato's magic. His Ice is beautiful. Beautiful and dangerous."

"He truly is attuned to the element of Ice."

"Yeah," Taichi said softly as he thought back to how the shimmering glaciers had been melted down by the merciless fire. He swallowed, "How do you tell if someone is an Ice Mage?"

Sora brushed her hair back, "Mages use the elements for their magic, and they are usually most like the element they have control over," she turned her gaze to Taichi. "Ice Mages are like, well, Ice. Beautiful, cold and dangerous. While Fire Mages," her lips quirked, "Are more passionate, I would say."

"So if a Mage is born, other Mages would be able to tell?"

"No, that's only for Natural Mages."

"Then, how-"

"Mages discover the control over their element as they grow up," Sora said, "It depends on how attuned to it they are. But any proper mage should be able to harness their element at a young age."

"Huh? Then what's the staff for?"

"That's to control and regulate the magic," Sora smiled, "It's easy to create, for instance, an icicle without a staff. But it isn't easy to control it. Magic is volatile, Taichi. It's also dangerous."

"If you weren't a Natural Mage and you threw that ball of Fire at Yamato without a staff, it wouldn't have hit his icicle. It would have hit him instead."

Taichi bit his lip, "But, I'm a warrior…" he said miserably.

"I didn't say you weren't."

"How do you know so much about mages, Sora?"

"My mother is a Fire Mage," Sora revealed and Taichi blinked, "She tried to teach me magic."

"But I'm not a Mage, I'm a Warrior," Sora smiled, "I couldn't do any spells. So my father tried his hand at training me. He's an Elemental Warrior."

"I fared better than when I was learning from my mother, and my father was proud of me. He told me I had warrior blood," Sora chuckled, "My mother and him got into an argument when he wanted to make me an Elemental Warrior. But eventually, she gave in, maybe because I would finally learn how to conjure an element."

"And then?"

"Then I became an Elemental Warrior, it's kinda a secret so I can't tell you how," Sora grinned, "But even though we Elemental Warriors can harness the power of an element, we can't control it like mages can."

"Mages are the only ones who have great control over the Elements. They're a special species, you could say."

"Ah," Taichi blinked, "So since you're an Elemental Warrior, you have to be a guy?"

"Yeah, only males can be Elemental Warriors," Sora shrugged, "I'm sort of a special case, I guess. But I have to follow the custom." She smiled, "I'm an only child so my father depends a lot on me to carry on the legacy. My father's one of the leaders of the Elemental Warriors, and I'm like his successor. He's especially convinced since Aijou came to me, he said it was fate for me to have a bird of Fire."

"He gets a bit excited sometimes, you know? I'm really his son," Sora laughed, "Did you know that when I introduced Yamato to him he thought Yamato was my girlfriend?"

"What?!" Taichi gaped.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it! He actually said, "She's beautiful. Is she your future wife, Sora?" Sora grinned in amusement, "Yamato was so mad I had to hold him back from attacking my father with his magic!"

"Although," Sora's grin turned sheepish, "Yamato ignored me for a while after that 'cause I couldn't resist laughing."

"I can imagine that." Taichi said, smiling. "You two must be close."

"Yeah, we are," Sora smiled, then sighed, "I was so- scared just now, you know? I thought I was going to lose him. I knew Aijou's immune to fire, but Yamato's not." She clenched her fist, "I...felt so useless…and I just wanted to dash into the fire, when you did it," she bit her lip, "I mean, all that tough training, and I couldn't even save him!"

"Sora…"

"That's why, I'm really grateful to you," Sora gave Taichi a genuine smile, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"I didn't do it for you." Taichi said. Sora blinked, and he blinked, then said, "No I didn't mean it that way! It's not that I don't appreciate your gratitude, but I did it because I wanted to save him too!"

Sora blinked again, then smiled. "I know." She said.

A short silence lasted between them as they both turned their gazes to the sleeping blond, until Taichi said, "So, how did you know we were here?"

"I followed you of course," Sora said in a matter of fact tone. She smirked slightly, "You didn't think I was going to leave a guy alone with Ya-chan?"

"W-What? It's not as if I was going to do anything- wait, you mean you ran here?!" Taichi exclaimed, mouth wide open. _"Impossible! Or can Elemental Warriors teleport too?"_

Sora blinked. "I couldn't exactly take Aijou, could I?" She said. "You didn't see me?"

"But- Yuuki was going so fast!"

Sora shrugged, "I've been training my speed," she said simply, "A warrior needs to move fast in a battle. Especially with his sword that'll weigh him down, he needs to dodge his enemies, dodging those trees wasn't hard. We can't teleport like mages do, so we have to gear up our speed."

"And, we Elemental Warriors are known for our speed."

Taichi blinked twice- and barely managed to bring his sword up to block Sora's sword, "W-Woah! What are you doing?!" He said in surprise, "Why did you attack me?!"

Sora smiled at him and withdrew, looking at him with an impressed look in her eyes, "Your reaction time is fast," she said, "Most people wouldn't have been able to anticipate it."

Taichi twitched, "You really do attack out of the blue, don't you?" He said wryly.

Sora giggled and Taichi stared, "Sorry!" She grinned, "It's just, it's my first time meeting another Warrior my age– who's not an Elemental Warrior."

Taichi blinked, then scratched his head, "Well but I control Fire," he said, "But that's 'cause I'm a Natural Mage, apparently…so am I an elemental warrior?" He blinked.

Sora smiled reassuringly at him, "It's alright, isn't it?" She said. "I'm sure you'll figure out what you want to be."

Taichi looked at her, then smiled. "Yeah, thanks," he said, "You're a good guy, Sora." He blinked. "Uh, I mean, girl-"

"It's okay," Sora grinned at him as she brushed her orange hair away from her eyes, shrugging, "I'm supposed to be a guy anyway. So you'll have to address me as a guy." She used the masculine pronoun and winked, "And as long as you don't refer to Ya-chan as a girl – he doesn't like that."

"Oh. Yeah, I know he's a guy now," Taichi said. He sighed, sheathed his sword then smiled and held out his hand. "We didn't really meet on good terms, huh? Friends, Sora?"

Sora blinked, then sheathed her sword as well and smiled and moved to clasp Taichi's hand, shaking it firmly. "Yeah, Taichi!"

Taichi smiled back and shook Sora's hand, before withdrawing, "Wow, even your palm's calloused," he grinned, "Looks like I finally have a warrior guy friend, huh? I've been waiting to meet one!"

"Elemental Warrior." Sora corrected with a good natured grin. "Same here, Taichi."

There was a soft groan, and both warriors blinked. They turned their attention to where Yamato was blinking open bleary blue eyes. "Ugh…what happened?"

"Yamato," Taichi said as he leaned over, "How are you feeling?"

Yamato blinked up at him. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Sleepy," he said, "And kind of…warm."

"Warm?" Taichi said and placed his hand on Yamato's forehead. His eyes widened, "Yamato, I think you have a fever!"

"Fever?" Yamato murmured. "Taichi, you're warm…"

Taichi flushed and removed his hand, as Sora said, "Let me check, your body heat might be affecting his temperature," Taichi moved to the side and allowed Sora to feel Yamato's forehead. "Ah, it does feel warm. But I think it's just a slight fever."

"Can you get a thermometer?"

Sora nodded. She withdrew her hand and turned, "I'll be right back."

Taichi nodded. He looked at Yamato, then turned, "Right-"

He blinked at the absence of Sora and the sight of the open door. "He's fast."

He turned back, "Yamato, you can sleep first-" the brown haired boy blinked again, and then gave a wry smile, "And he's fast too. In falling asleep."

Yamato's eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed. Taichi found himself staring- until slowly, he leaned over, his gaze moving down to the blond's lips-

"I'm back- luckily they had a thermometer-Taichi?"

"Gah!" Taichi shouted in surprise and backed away so fast from the sleeping Ice Mage he lost his balance and fell back onto the floor. "Oww…I-I wasn't doing anything!" He held up his hands, face pink.

Sora blinked, then smirked at him. "Really?"

"Really!" Taichi nodded, smiling, "I was just, you know, staring – 'cause it's natural to stare right?!"

Sora chuckled and moved towards the bed as Taichi got up from the floor, "Of course," she said teasingly, and placed the forehead thermometer on Yamato's forehead.

The bars lighted up from blue to orange to red, and the temperature flashed on the screen. Sora removed it and showed Taichi. "38.2°C." She said. "I think he was in that fire for too long, but it should be alright, I think."

"It isn't that high, right?" The Natural Fire Mage asked.

"Well, it's not dangerous since he seems fine, but it may be high," Sora said contemplatively. "I mean, Yamato's an Ice Mage and he's highly attuned to his Element so his normal body temperature may be lower than, mine, for example."

"That's true," Taichi agreed. He looked at Sora, "Is there any medicine we can give him?"

"I passed by a pharmacy on my way here, I can get fever medicine from there," Sora said. She smiled at Taichi, "Don't worry, I brought some money because I thought we would need it on this adventure- though, I didn't expect to meet you while I was searching for Ya-chan."

The elemental warrior turned, "Take care of him okay, Taichi?"

"I will," Taichi said. He smiled, "We'll split the cost later, yeah?"

Sora smiled at him. Then she walked to the window. Taichi blinked. "Sora?" He said. "Where are you going?"

Sora slid the window to the side, and pointed to a building with a red cross a distance away. "The pharmacy's just over there," she said cheerfully, "So I'll be taking the shortcut."

"Eh? You mean you're going through the window?!"

"Yup. If I go from the front door it'll take longer," Sora said. She turned and smiled at Taichi, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! We warriors have jumped from greater heights!"

"Sora-" Taichi blinked as Sora smiled, then jumped neatly out of the window. "Sora!"

He sprinted to the window, and looked out to see Sora on the ground. He stared, and the orange haired warrior brushed her hair which had fallen in front of her eyes back then grinned up at him. "Take care of Ya-chan for me!" Sora yelled.

Taichi blinked, "Yeah!" He shouted back, giving the thumbs up. Sora smiled and returned the gesture, then turned back to the front and sped off in a blur.

Taichi stared, then smirked.

"That guy…"

* * *

Blue eyes blinked slowly open. The blond sat up in the bed, yawning.

"Ya-chan?"

Yamato blinked. He raised his gaze. "Sora."

Sora smiled at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

"No fever?"

Yamato raised a hand to his forehead. "I don't think so."

"Well let's take your temperature, just in case." Sora said as she grabbed the thermometer from the dresser nearby, "Lie down."

Yamato nodded. He lay back down, and Sora leaned over, putting the thermometer on his forehead. This time, it lighted up from blue to orange only before the temperature flashed. Sora removed it and smiled. "The medicine's pretty effective."

"Medicine?"

"Yeah, you woke up just now to take it. You don't remember?"

"Not really…"

The door banged open, "Sora!" Taichi said with his hand on the door as he held up the cloth in his hand with two fingers. "I got Yuujou to freeze this!" He grinned, "Then I used my fire magic to melt the ice!" He shivered, "It's freezing cold!"

Sora blinked, but smiled, "You didn't have to go all the way back, Taichi," she said, "But yeah, that would be useful."

"Oh don't worry, it didn't take long!" Taichi brushed off and advanced forward. He smiled, "How are you feeling, Yamato?"

Yamato yawned. "Drowsy." He mumbled.

"Must be an after effect of the medicine," Sora deduced as she turned to Taichi. His temperature's fine, but since he's an Ice Mage I think it may still be a bit too high." She nodded, "That cold cloth will help."

"Yeah." Taichi said. He nodded and Sora moved to the side, and Taichi took her place. He bent, held the cloth properly and stretched it out and placed the wet cloth on Yamato's forehead. "How is it, Yamato? Is it too cold? It's Yuujou's ice."

Yamato blinked, then smiled and closed his eyes. "It's nice." He murmured as he felt the refreshing coldness fill his body. "It's just nice."

_"Thanks, Yuujou."_

_"No problem, Yamato!" _Yamato smiled as he heard Yuujou's voice in his mind, _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Sleepy, but it seems my fever has gone down."_

_"Alright. I wish I could be there," _Yuujou sounded wistful. But then he seemed to be smiling, _"But I'm just happy to be able to talk to Yamato!"_

_"Get well soon, okay? Oh and Taichi melted my ice, you should thank him!"_

_"Yeah." _Yamato smiled. He cracked open one blue eye, and looked at Taichi, "Thanks, Taichi." He turned his head, and opened another eye, "You too, Sora."

"No problem, Yamato!" Taichi grinned.

Sora smiled. "You're welcome, Ya-chan."

Yamato smiled at them, then closed his eyes and let the cold lull him into slumber.

"Hey, Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh," Taichi said from where he was rubbing a fireball between his hands, "I'm trying to warm up?" He sighed, "Yuujou's ice was really cold."

Sora stared as Taichi shivered again and squashed the fireball with his hands into something that looked like a pancake, sighing in contentment. "I've never seen magic being used this way." She murmured in surprise. "Poor fireball."

Taichi looked guilty. He took his hands away and placed the ball of fire on one hand. "Sorry fireball." He said apologetically, and patted the fireball. "But I need your heat! Or my hands are going to freeze."

He looked to Sora, and another fireball appeared in his other hand. He smiled and held it out to Sora. "Do you want one too, Sora?"

Sora twitched but managed to smile, "Taichi," she said patiently, "I'm sorry, but I'm not immune to fire like you are, unless it's my own magic."

"…Oops." Taichi shrugged and allowed the fireball he offered Sora to extinguish. He then smiled and went back to warming up his hands with the fireball. "Sorry Sora."

"It's fine." Sora sighed. She looked at Taichi as he tossed the fireball from hand to hand, smiling, and couldn't help but sigh again, but smile and murmur.

"This guy…"

* * *

"Hey, hey, when do you think they're coming back?"

"Soon, probably."

Aijou sighed. "I miss Sora." She murmured as she flapped her flaming wings in the blue sky.

Yuujou looked at her. "Don't you talk to her?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same as seeing her!"

Yuujou stared, then sighed as well. "And I miss Yamato!" He said sadly. "I want to talk to him but I don't want to disturb his rest!"

"Heyyyyyyyy!"

Yuujou blinked. He looked up, red eyes widening, "That voice!"

"It's Taichi!" Aijou exclaimed.

The dragon and phoenix looked down from the sky, to where the brown haired boy was riding on the griffin with Yamato behind him. "What are you guys doing up there?!" He yelled. "Come down!"

"Yuujou!" Yamato called.

"Aijou!" Sora waved as she came into the forest clearing.

"Sora!"

"Yamato!"

"Backtrack, Yuuki," Taichi said. "They're going to land."

Yuuki nodded and turned, running a few metres away as Sora did the same. They watched as Yuujou and Aijou flapped their wings and descended to the ground. Yuujou landed rather heavily but Aijou headed straight for Sora, "Sora!"

Sora grinned, "Aijou!" She said in surprise as the phoenix hugged her happily, enclosing her in flaming feathers.

"I missed you, Sora!" Aijou trilled.

Sora laughed as Aijou nuzzled her hair, "It was only a few days!" She said, but reached out her hand to ruffle the flaming bird's feathers, "I missed you too, Aijou."

Aijou smiled brightly. "Sora!" She exclaimed in delight, and the orange haired warrior laughed as the phoenix nuzzled her hair again.

"Yamato!"

Yamato smiled and unhooked his arms from around Taichi's waist and jumped off Yuuki's back, landing neatly on the forest ground. He walked towards Yuujou as the dragon made his way towards him, "Yuujou."

"Yamato!" Yuujou looked down at him with shining red eyes, "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah," Yamato reassured his partner and Yuujou smiled happily as the ice mage placed a hand on his head, a fond smile on his lips. "I'm much better. Thanks, Yuujou."

"I'm glad, Yamato!" Yuujou smiled as Yamato slid his hand down the dragon's long neck with a smile, "I was worried about you!"

"I know, Yuujou." Yamato sighed. "I keep on making you worry. Sorry."

"It's alright, as long as Yamato is alright!" Yuujou said forgivingly and Yamato smiled.

"Yeah."

Taichi grinned as he watched the scene, "It's great to see everyone back with their partners, isn't it, Yuuki?!"

Yuuki nodded and grinned as well, "That's right, Taichi!"

Taichi's grin widened and he projected his voice, "Hey guys! Are we ready to go?!"

"Ah, yeah!" Sora said and Aijou released her. She smiled and jumped onto the back of the huge flaming bird. "We're ready!"

"Yeah," Yamato smiled as he teleported onto Yuujou's back. He held out his staff, "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Taichi pumped his fist into the air with an eager grin, "So let's go on an adventure! Find the other Chosen Ones, defeat the Darkness, kill Dragons-"

Yuujou gaped, "Kill Dragons?!"

"Well yeah!" Taichi said. He grinned as Yamato and Yuujou stared, "Oh not you, Yuujou! Those bad dragons! You're a good dragon!" He laughed.

Yuujou blinked. "Oh…"

"Hey Taichi," Yuuki said softly, "Weren't you scared of Yuujou when you first saw him?"

Taichi flushed, "Oh shut up, Yuuki," he said, "That was just nerves!"

But Yuuki grinned, and announced, "Hey guys! Actually, Taichi was scared of Yuujou-mph!"

"You!" Taichi said angrily as he clamped Yuuki's beak shut, "I told you not to say anything!"

Yuuki smirked, and managed to get out, "And Taichi thought Yamato was pretty-ow!"

"YUUKI!" Taichi yelled, his face bright red. "I can never trust you to keep a secret!"

Yuuki pouted and reached up a paw to rub his feathers, "You didn't have to hit me, Taichi!" He whined.

Taichi scoffed and crossed his arms as Yamato blinked, then smirked and said, "Oh really?"

Taichi felt his face warm as Yamato looked at him. "Uh yeah-but Sora said you're an I-Ice Mage so it's natural!" He blabbered. He uncrossed his arms, "R-Right anyway! Let's go, Yuuki!"

"Your face is red, Taichi!"

"I said, let's _go_!"

"Ow!" Yuuki pouted again as Taichi hit his neck, "You don't have to hit me just 'cause you're embarrassed!"

Everyone laughed, and Taichi turned even more red.

"Yuuki…" Taichi growled.

Yuuki smiled nervously. "…Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Yamato watched in amusement as Yuuki took to the air. "He's fun to tease." He murmured. "How cute."

"…Yamato?!"

"Nothing," Yamato said, flushing slightly. "Go, Yuujou."

"Oh really?" Yuujou grinned slyly.

Yamato glared as Yuujou giggled. "Alright, alright," the ice dragon gave him another grin, "Yamato's cute too!"

_"Yuujou!"_

"Sorry!"

Sora smiled and shook her head fondly as Yuujou rose to the sky. "We better get going too, Aijou."

"Yeah!" Aijou agreed. She looked up, "They're calling you!"

"Hey, Sora!" Taichi shouted from Yuuki's back, "Why aren't you up here yet?!"

"Let's go, Sora!" Yamato yelled from the sky as he and Yuujou looked down at her.

Sora blinked, then smiled. "Yeah." She said softly. "Let's go, Aijou. Let's join them."

Aijou turned her head and smiled back. "Okay, Sora."

The phoenix spread out her flaming wings and with a rush of air and a flaming trail, took to the sky to join their friends.


	10. Chapter 9: Peace Disrupted

_Wow. I know I haven't updated for months. Half a year now. Well, I have no excuse really, I just lost interest and couldn't write. Besides my final exam, that is, for which I've already gotten the results. The one-two months since the last update, I spent studying and not being distracted by fanfic writing, so I guess that is a reason. But I got into HP and the magical creatures remided me of this fic and all, and it was still enjoyable to read. Weird 'cause once I leave a fandom I usually don't come back. I think it's the mythical creatures, I've always liked them. Short chapter, but the next one will definitely be longer. Uh, I hope people are still interested. Please review? I don't want to drop this fic but I need encouragement to continue or it'll end up like Desire, a plot with potential but is now stagnant. Sorry for the long delay, but the next chapter is the one which kind of inspired this story, though it came out of nowhere._

* * *

The sky was a clear blue and white clouds floated serenely by. A griffin, dragon and phoenix flew past the clouds, brushing against them with huge wings, as their riders looked at each other.

Taichi drew his hand away from the soft cloud he had reached out to touch as he turned to his companions, "Hey, where are we going?!" He shouted.

"To the nearest town!" Yamato said loudly back as he raised a hand to shield himself against the sun's light and heat. "That town was quite small, and our crests didn't react like when Sora came."

"Which probably means there isn't a Chosen One there!" Sora added. She looked down, "I don't see any towns though!"

"It's across a lake, and it's more like a city. I saw it before." Yamato replied. "It's quite a big place."

Taichi took out his telescope and put it to his eye as he looked down at the passing scenery, "Yeah, I don't see anyone around this area!"

"It's still the forest. We should be emerging into land soon." Yamato said as he looked into the trees which looked small from their height. He nodded, "We should move a little faster." He announced. "I'm not sure how far away the city is, Yuujou and I were travelling pretty fast at that time."

"Speed up, Yuuki." Taichi said as Yuujou and Aijou increased their speed, gliding across the sky.

Yuuki nodded and increased his speed, streamlining his orange eagle wings as Yamato said, "We're going a bit lower," he winced slightly, "The sun's too hot here. We're really far up."

"Alright, Ya-chan!" Sora called out.

"Good idea, Yamato," Yuujou said and Yamato held on as the ice dragon nosedived through the air.

"Alright Yuujou, stop!"

"Sorry!" Yuujou said guiltily. He stopped and flapped his massive wings and craned his neck to look at Yamato, "Are you alright, Yamato?"

"I'm fine, Yuujou," Yamato panted slightly. He inhaled, and wiped the sweat off his brow with a smile. "It's better here."

"You're sweating. Should we go lower?"

"Nah, it's fine." Yamato looked at his partner, "Are you alright, Yuujou?"

Yuujou smiled at him, "I'm alright!" He said brightly, "I was just feeling a little warm! Anyway the artic sun is bright too. I was just worried about Yamato."

"You worry about me too much." Yamato said with a teasing smile. He nodded, "This height is fine."

"If you say so!"

As they flew along, something pricked Yamato's senses. His blue eyes narrowed and he said, "Wait, Yuujou."

"Yamato?"

"I had a sudden bad feeling." Yamato said. He looked around, but the sky was clear. He raised his gaze to the clouds in the sky which were blocking his view of Taichi and Sora. "We should get back."

"What do you feel?"

"Some dark magic." Yamato closed his eyes. "Something controlling…" he resisted the urge to shudder.

He looked up, and paled. "Yuujou, we have to get back. Now."

Not questioning his partner, Yuujou simply nodded and zoomed up into the skies, past the clouds. The ice dragon emerged into a higher area of the sky, and Yamato yelled as he swerved suddenly, as a bolt of sizzling dark energy barely missed them.

"W-What?!"

"Yamato!"

Yamato snapped his gaze, "Taichi!"

Taichi and Yuuki were facing off against something dark, blocking Yamato's view. Taichi tore his gaze away from Yamato and swept out a hand, producing a wall of fire which blocked the dark energy that had headed towards him from the unknown creature. Yamato knew Taichi was a Natural Mage, but it was still awe-inspiring to see someone control magic so easily without a medium, especially since Fire was a rather volatile Element.

"Yamato!" Yuujou brought Yamato's attention back to their adversary. "What's that?!"

"I-I don't know." Yamato said, voice slightly shaky. He inhaled. "But it's not on our side."

The creature in front of them was unidentifiable. Whatever it was, it was shrouded in a thick layer of smoky darkness which inspired a feeling of dread in the mage's heart. It looked completely out of place in the serene blue sky, like a patch of black in a canvas of white and blue. All Yamato could see was a pair of glaring green eyes obscured by the darkness. The pupils completely absorbed by the darkness which consumed the creature. Green slits with not a hint of white.

Yamato quickly conjured his staff, forming a razor sharp icicle which sped forward and pierced the creature. It gave a growl, but otherwise did not seem affected. Yamato frowned. The darkness was protecting it from harm. There had to be a weak spot somewhere…

Dimly, as another blast of dark energy came rushing towards them and Yuujou dodged, Yamato registered a gasp, and then a yell from Taichi, "YAMATO! WATCH OUT!"

Yamato turned, and saw a bolt of dark lightning in his vision. It struck him in the chest, and Yamato was reminded of the bolt of blue lightning which had hit him just a few days ago. But this attack was made of darkness and it hurt-much more. He heard someone screaming, a roar, a cry, vaguely saw Taichi's and Sora's horrified expressions as his balance was disrupted, and he was sliding off-

And then suddenly he was plummeting- down, down down; pain exploding in his chest and nothing beneath him as he fell.


	11. Chapter 10: The Princess and her Pegasus

_Wow. I didn't expect so many reviews, but I was so glad to receive them. It's surprising, but relieving, that people are still interested in this story even after such a long wait for an update. Well I won't blabber anymore, here is the extra long, crackish chapter which inspired this story :)_

* * *

All Yamato could think about as he was falling through the sky was that maybe he wouldn't die since if he knew where his partner was in the endless sky, he could just teleport to atop Yuujou's back.

But he didn't, and he was falling too fast to even consider contacting his partner via telepathy- despite Yuujou screaming in his mind.

He was falling and falling – but as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain and prayed that Yuujou would forgive him for leaving him after he had waited for him for so long, and sent an apology to Taichi for he was going to die despite his efforts to save his life (maybe he was just destined to die) and apologized to Sora as well, suddenly he wasn't falling anymore.

…He wasn't falling anymore.

He'd landed. And he wasn't dead.

There was pain, but not as much pain as he would have expected from broken bones- and the pain from the dark attack seemed to be receding. His muscles just ached- from landing onto…something in the air?

_"…Huh?"_

"Oh my god! An angel princess landed in my arms!"

Yamato opened his eyes. And stared.

Two almond eyes met his blue eyes. The almond eyes were in a face. With a nose. And a mouth. And there was a head. With hair. Brown hair. Long brown hair. With stars. And those lips were smiling – grinning at him.

It was a human. Or was it an angel since they were in the sky? But angels didn't exist, right? But it was a girl. A girl with brown hair, who was looking at him like he was the most precious thing she had ever seen – and wait, did she just call him an _angel princess?_

Yamato stared. "I'm not a princess."

The brown haired girl who had caught the blonde blinked. "You're not?"

"No." Yamato deadpanned.

"But- you're prettier than me!" The girl exclaimed and Yamato twitched, "How can you be prettier than me and not be a princess?!" She whined, "That's not fair!"

_"So I fell through the sky and landed in some strange girl's arms. And she thinks I'm a girl. A princess. Great. Well, at least I'm not dead."_

"You know," Yamato said, eyebrow twitching as he laid in the strange girl's arms, "Thank you for saving my life, but this is a really uncomfortable position."

"And by the way, I'm a guy."

The girl's jaw dropped and her hold on Yamato slipped, "WHAT?!"

Yamato yelped, blue eyes widening as he almost fell off the winged beast, "H-Hey!" He yelled, "Watch it!"

"Mimi!" A new, slightly scratchy but feminine voice sounded in surprise, and Yamato felt one large wing keep him from falling through the sky. He held on tight, heart beating fast in his chest, "Be careful! You almost dropped him!"

"B-But Junshin-chan!" Mimi protested, pouting, "How can a GUY be prettier than me?!"

Yamato's eyes widened as the mystical creature turned her white horse head with a silver horn to look at him. Green eyes blinked at him in surprise. "Mimi…haven't we seen her-uh, him before?"

"We have?"

_"A talking, winged beast,"_ Yamato thought in surprise as he stared at the Pegasus (a Pegasus with a horn?) who was looking at him. He shifted his gaze to the puzzled looking brown haired girl, _"Could she be…?"  
_  
"YAMATO!"

Yamato snapped his gaze up, "Yuujou!"

The blue dragon sliced through the air towards them and Mimi screamed, clutching on tight to Junshin's mane, "Ahhhhh! It's a Dragon!"

"Dragon?!" Junshin cried out, rearing her head, "Mimi, we better run away!"

"No!" Yamato yelled, and Mimi stared at him, as Yuujou hovered in the air near them.

"Yamato!" Yuujou said, staring at him with wide red eyes, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." Yamato smiled at his companion, then turned his gaze to Mimi, who was looking at Yuujou in fear, "Don't worry, he's my friend."

"O-Oh…" Mimi sighed in relief, but she was still staring at the dragon wearily.

"Where are Taichi and Sora?" Yamato asked the blue winged beast.

"Still fighting," Yuujou replied. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry Yamato, I got delayed. Those bastards…it's my fault, I wasn't fast enough..."

"It's alright Yuujou, I'm alive, aren't I? I'm sure if I had fallen further you would have caught me." Yamato reassured with a smile, patting the blue dragon's head, "Are Taichi and Sora alright?"

"They should be fine. Taichi was about to go after you but I told him to stay back and fend them off with Sora, I can go faster than Yuuki." Yuujou said with a wry smile, "It seems there was more than one, and Taichi was angry at the dark thing which attacked you. Thank god you're alright!" He said. He lifted his head, as Yamato removed his hand, then turned to Mimi and her Pegasus with a toothy smile, "Thank you for saving Yamato's life."

"A-Ah…" Mimi said nervously, waving her hands, "It's no problem! I mean, I thought she-uh, I mean, he was an angel falling from the sky!" She gave a nervous laugh.

"She's scared of you." Yamato informed the blinking dragon in amusement.

Yuujou's expression fell. "…Oh." His head dropped, "What's so scary about me?"

"Well, you're a dragon, for one!" Junshin said, blinking her green eyes, "They're so fierce only dragon tamers can keep them!"

Yuujou looked even more downhearted at that, and Yamato sweatdropped, "Anyway," he said, still clutching on tightly to the Pegasus's wing as he laid on her back, "Can we please get to the ground?" He said, a pleading tone in his voice. He shivered slightly, not wanting to experience falling through the air again, "I really don't feel safe in this position."

Yuujou looked at Junshin and the Pegasus started, then nodded almost frantically, "R-Right!" She said quickly. "Mimi, make sure he doesn't fall down!"

Mimi blinked, then nodded. She pulled Yamato up with surprising strength and wrapped her arms around him, locking him securely in place against her and causing him to flush, "W-What are you doing?!"

Mimi blinked at him, "Making sure you don't fall down?"

Yamato stared, "Don't you think this is a bit too close?" He said weakly. _Does she not know the meaning of personal space?!_

Mimi blinked a third time, then pouted as he tried to wriggle away, "But you're so pretty! I like pretty things!" She protested and pulled him closer to her, causing him to yelp. The brown haired girl smiled as she felt the golden strands, "Wow, your hair is so soft!"

"D-Don't touch my hair!" Yamato glared and swiped her hand away. Mimi pouted at him and placed her hands on his chest instead, and he let out a surprised cry, grabbing her wrists, as a blush broke out on his face, "H-Hey! Don't touch my chest either!"

"Wow," Mimi said in awe, "It's really flat!"

"OF COURSE IT'S FLAT! I'M A _GUY!"_

"Ow!" Mimi pouted again, to Yamato's annoyance as he glared at her and pushed her hands roughly away. She rubbed her wrists, "You don't have to shout! I was just checking! I mean, we're both pretty, right?!"

Yamato twitched. "I'm a guy." He said tersely, face red with embarrassment. "Get that through your airhead!"

"Hey!" Mimi yelled indignantly, glaring back at the fuming blond, "I'm not an airhead! Take that back!"

Yamato smirked, "Make me!"

Mimi glared. She leaned forward and grabbed hold of Yamato's hair, pulling on it and making him gasp, "Take that back or I'll pull out your lovely hair!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Yamato yelled back, glowering icily.

It was Mimi's turn to smirk. "Oh really?"

Before he could react, she grabbed his staff from him and held the sharp edge to the beautiful golden strands and Yamato paled. "H-Hey!" He said warily, "You aren't really going to…are you?"

His hands had been clutching on her shoulders to prevent himself from falling through the air, but before he could remove them, Mimi smiled and cut off a single lock of golden hair which floated merrily through the air, gracefully separating into a few golden strands and Yamato shrieked, "MIMI!"

"Ha!" Mimi pointed triumphantly at him with his own staff and used her free hand to capture Yamato's wrists and lean closer to him, smiling mischievously as she held the blade of the staff to his hair, "So what will it be, my angel princess?" She said sweetly, "Your hair or your pride?"

It was a testament to Yamato's fear for his beloved hair that he didn't glare at her for alluding to his feminine appearance, "My hair! My hair!" He said quickly, blue eyes wide, "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry!"

Mimi leaned closer, holding the blade even closer to golden hair, "Reaaally?"

"Yes!" Yamato choked back a sob, "I'm sorry! So don't touch my hair!"

"Three times the charm!" Mimi declared with a grin, and pulled the surprised blond close, "Awww, my angel princess's so cuteeee!"

"You're evil." Yamato muttered resignedly, cheeks flushed.

_"I can't believe she threatened my hair! She actually cut it off!"_

Meanwhile, Junshin and Yuujou exchanged glances, "Uh," Yuujou said almost warily, as he flew alongside the Pegasus, "Is your partner always like this?"

Junshin nodded, "Yeah, Mimi's always like this! She loves pretty things! Especially if they're cute!"

Yuujou sweatdropped, "Poor Yamato…" He said sympathetically.

He looked to where Yamato was glaring up at Mimi as he was forced to stay in her arms, "Let me go already!" He said unhappily, "Haven't you hugged me enough? And give me back my staff!"

Mimi blinked at him. "Well-wahhhhh!"

Junshin had shifted so suddenly that it disrupted Mimi's and Yamato's balance. Mimi had fallen back against the sudden velocity with a cry, and her arms around Yamato caused him to fall into her, his forehead hitting her chest, "OW!"

Yamato was polite enough to not ask what had happened and Mimi gasped as he withdrew, glaring at her incredulously, "Oh I'm so sorry my angel princess!" She apologized sincerely, "I forgot I'm wearing a breastplate!"

"B-Breastplate?" Yamato looked at her weirdly, "_You're _a warrior?"

"No! I'm a princess!" Mimi said and Yamato stared. She blinked at him, "It's true! I'm a princess so I have to wear this breastplate to protect myself from enemies! Assassins are always so tricky!"

"I…see…" Yamato said slowly, wondering how many more surprises this strange girl could give. He blinked when Mimi gasped and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Oh my! You're hurt!"

Yamato blinked again, "It's fine," he said, pushing her hand away gently, and rubbing his forehead, "It's just a bruise…you could have warned me beforehand!"

"I know," Mimi looked so genuinely apologetic that Yamato began to feel guilty. Then she smiled and said, "It's okay my angel princess, I'll kiss it better!"

"No there's really no need- hey!" Yamato blushed as Mimi leaned forward and touched her lips gently to his forehead, his blue eyes wide, "I-I said there's no need!"

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his forehead before she withdrew, smiling at him. He flinched when she reached out a hand and placed it on his forehead, "There! All better!"

"…Huh?" Yamato said. Mimi removed her hand and he raised his own hand to his forehead, pressing cautiously with his index finger. The pain was gone, "Y-You're right…how the hell…"

Mimi winked at him and touched a finger to her own cheek, "Don't I deserve a thank you?"

Yamato stared. "Thank you." He said.

Mimi pouted at him, "I meant a thank you kiss!"

A harsh glare was her response, "No way!"

Mimi's pout deepened. "But my angel princess-"

"I am not your princess!" Yamato glared disbelievingly, "Aren't you supposed to be the princess?!"

"Yeah but I'm a princess, you're an angel princess!" Mimi nodded, "It's different, see?"

_"_No I don't see_."_ Yamato said wearily. It was the first time he felt tired just talking to someone!

As if to compound his frazzled senses even further, Mimi's eyes welled up with tears. "Y-You're so mean…!"

"W-What?" Yamato stuttered, staring, "What did I do?!"

Mimi sniffed. Then she burst into tears, causing Yamato to start, "H-Hey!" He said, panicking, "Don't cry!"

"Junshin! My angel princess is so mean to me!" Mimi sobbed, "She doesn't like me!"

"I'm not a girl-" Yamato stopped short as the Pegasus turned and glowered at him.

"You mean person! You made Mimi cry!" She said. Then her green eyes filled up with tears, "And when Mimi cries, it makes me want to cry too!"

The Pegasus then began to wail along with her partner, and Yamato panicked even more, "What?! Not you too! Yuujou!"

He turned desperately to his own partner, who blinked at him, "I have no idea!" Yuujou said helplessly, "Maybe you could be nicer to her?"

Yamato glared at Yuujou as if it was his fault, and the dragon bowed his head, "Sorry!"

The blond sighed. He turned back his attention to the crying girl and bit his lip. He was at a lost as to what to do- he didn't know how to make a girl stop crying! He hadn't been around many girls, and the only girl he really knew was Sora, and Sora never cried! In fact, she'd made the guys who bullied him about his feminine appearance when he was young cry!

"W-Why doesn't my angel princess like me, Junshin?!" Mimi wailed, "I was so nice to her! I caught her when she fell through the sky, I healed her wound!" She sniffed, "And she won't even give me a simple kiss!"

"I don't know Mimi!" Junshin's eyes filled with tears, "Maybe you should find a different angel princess?!"

"But I want this angel princess!" Yamato started as Mimi flung her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, "Nobody else can be my angel princess but her!"

"Why can't I have what I want for once?!"

"…What do you mean by that?"

Mimi sniffed and looked up at Yamato, "I never get what I want!" She shouted, "I'm a princess but I have to learn about the politics of my country, I have to study, I even have to learn swordfighting to protect myself!" She sobbed, "I don't like fighting! But I have to do all these things because I have a duty to my country!"

"Duty, huh…"

Mimi nodded tearfully. "And I have to meet princes!" She said, before her brown eyes narrowed in the first glimpse of anger Yamato had seen from her. He stared. "Fairytales are a lie! Princes in reality are selfish, they get distracted by other princesses, they look down on us!"

"Your country…doesn't have a prince?" Yamato asked hesitantly.

"No! My country consists mostly of females," Mimi said, biting her lip, "And I'm Mama's and Papa's only child…!"

"I see." Yamato said quietly. He inhaled. "But why an angel princess?"

"Because angel princesses are not like princes! They're kind, they're caring, they're beautiful and have a beautiful heart!" Mimi sniffed, "In that fairytale, the prince was kind, but he didn't stay with the angel princess! He chose a princess from another kingdom to marry!" Mimi's eyes filled with tears, "He's not as bad as the princes in reality, but it made me mad! I would have stayed with such a beautiful person!"

"Then why am I your angel princess?"

Mimi looked up, meeting his blue eyes, "You have beautiful blue eyes and pretty golden hair, just like that angel princess," she said, "You're kind to the ones you care about, like your partner. You fell through the sky into my arms while I'm riding on Junshin like I've always imagined – you're my angel princess! It's fate!" She sobbed, wiping a tear away from her brown eye, "So why won't you be my angel princess?!"

"Who said I won't be your angel princess?"

"…Eh?"

Mimi stopped crying for a moment to look up at him in surprise and Yamato smiled softly, unaware that the princess's heart had skipped a beat. He leaned forward, and murmured by her ear, "I'll be your angel princess," the blond said softly. He withdrew, turned to place a gentle kiss on the princess's cheek, then tilted her chin so that their eyes met. Yamato gave the surprised Mimi an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for making you cry, my prince- I mean, Princess Mimi."

Mimi just stared at him, speechless for a while, and Yamato began to feel uncomfortable. His hand dropped. Had he done something wrong? Was it not what she had wanted? But she had stopped crying…but come to think of it, the whole thing sounded ridiculous-

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Mimi suddenly smiled widely and looped her arms around him, bringing him close to her, "Kyaaaaaaaa!" Yamato's ears rang at the princess's squeal, "My angel princess kissed _me_!"

"I'm so happy, Junshin!"

"I'm happy for you too, Mimi!" Junshin cried out in delight, "It looks like he's your angel princess after all!"

Mimi squealed in happiness and hugged Yamato tightly, causing him to gasp, "P-Princess Mimi," he said breathlessly, "I can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry!" Mimi grinned sheepishly and drew back, looking at the flustered blond with happiness in her brown eyes, "I knew my angel princess had a kind heart!"

And then she hugged him again, and Yamato stared, then sighed. But a relieved smile slipped across his lips.

Fantasy- wanting to hold onto a fantasy, holding on to your childhood, when everything was innocent and pure. He could understand that.

Yamato smiled and allowed himself to bring his arms around the happy princess, who squealed and hugged him closer. She wasn't that bad. Sure he still thought she was an airhead, and that she made no sense at times, but after she explained to him, he could understand. He could understand why she had spoken so strangely, calling him a girl and an angel princess. It had made sense to her in her head, in her mind still clinging on to her childhood fantasy in the midst of the burden of growing up and bearing responsibility, but not to him, until she explained her reason to him, even if it was through tears.

_"Yamato." _Yuujou seemed to be smiling.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Princess Mimi is right, Yamato really is a kind person!"_ Yuujou sounded happy, and he switched his gaze to see his partner smiling, _"I'm proud to be Yamato's partner!"_

_"Kind? Me? Don't be ridiculous."_

_"Don't be shy, Yamato!" _Yuujou teased at his flushed cheeks. He smiled. _"You don't even know her and yet you fulfilled her wish. She made you angry but you didn't want to see her cry!"_

_"Of course, who wants to see a girl cry?"_

Yuujou giggled and grinned, _"Yamato is being shy again!"_ He said, _"But that's just like Yamato!"_

_"Hey!"_ Yamato said indignantly but Yuujou just grinned. He sighed. _"Whatever."_

"Hey hey, my angel princess?"

"…Yeah?"

Mimi smiled and leaned back, "What's your name?"

Yamato blinked. "Yamato." He said.

"Yamato…angel princess Yamato!" Mimi grinned, clapping her hands together. "It's perfect!"

_"How is it perfect…?" _Yamato sighed. "Hey, I know I said I'll be your angel princess, but I'm a guy you know!"

"Oh I know that!" Mimi said.

"So why can't I be an…angel prince instead?" Yamato asked with hope in his voice.

"Because princes are selfish, remember?" Mimi blinked. She smiled, "Angel princes should be better, but angel princesses are the best!"

"Besides, you're so pretty! I don't care that you're a guy – you must be an angel princess!" Mimi smiled widely, giggling, "My angel princess, Yamato!"

Yamato deflated. He was about to open his mouth when Mimi smiled at him, her brown eyes shining in gratefulness, "Thank you for being my angel princess, Yamato." She said, a genuine smile on her pretty face. "I'm really grateful."

Yamato blinked, caught off guard. But before he could attempt to speak again, Junshin interrupted.

"Mimi, look out!"

"What- ahhhhhh!"

Junshin and Yuujou dodged the figure that had intercepted them in the air, and Junshin reared her head, "Mimi! I think it's an enemy!"

Yuujou's eyes widened, "Yamato! It's one of those creatures!" He yelled, "It's going to attack us!"

The creature was indeed opening its mouth, amassing a ball of dark energy. Yamato's eyes widened and he threw himself over Mimi, protecting the princess as he yelled, "Yuujou!"

Yuujou gave a mighty roar and released a breath of freezing ice, just as the creature shot the ball of dark energy forward with a dreadful cry.

The two energies collided and Junshin was forced back through the air by the explosion. Mimi screamed and Yamato grimaced as he held on tightly to the Pegasus.

Yuujou was bigger and hadn't been forced back that much. He whirled, "Yamato! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" Yamato shouted back. He then turned his attention to Mimi, "Hey, give me back my staff!"

But Mimi shook her head, and Yamato stared as she said, "Junshin!"

They held on tight as Junshin dropped through the air, avoiding another ball of dark energy. The Pegasus lifted her head and Yamato watched in amazement as a ball of light formed in her open mouth, and she threw her head back and sent it flying towards the dark creature.

The dark creature screamed in pain as it was hit with the ball of light. Junshin swerved a little as it gave an enraged cry and charged towards them, "MIMI!"

"On it!" Mimi said. She pushed Yamato away and stood up on the pegasus's back, and Yamato stared in awe as she held out his staff in the air.

"W-What are you doing?!" He shouted disbelievingly. He couldn't attack without his staff! "Get down!"

This time, the dark creature had directed a bolt of dark lightning towards them. Yamato squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact.

Nothing came. The ice mage opened his eyes, and let out a gasp.

"A-A barrier?!"

It was almost transparent, but there was a barrier around them. It covered them completely, and the blond stared as the bolt of dark lightning bounced off it and up into the air, disintegrating into thin air.

"Are you alright, my angel princess?"

Yamato nodded numbly, "I-I was scared for a moment there…" he said slowly and Mimi blinked, then smiled at him, "I thought…"

"Awww, no need to be scared! I'm here to protect you!" The princess flipped her hair and gave him a wink, "My angel princess!"

"Y-Yeah." Yamato said. "Thanks."

Mimi smiled at him, and dropped his staff to him. He caught it, and looked up at her, "You're a cleric?" He asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Mimi said. A staff formed in the air and she grabbed it, her eyes turning serious, "Junshin! Go closer!"

The pegasus obeyed and flew towards the dark creature, who glared at them, opening its mouth and gathering dark particles, "It's going to attack again, Mimi!"

Mimi nodded. "Let us handle this!" She shouted over to Yuujou, then held out her staff.

"Double attack, Junshin!"

"Okay, Mimi!"

The Pegasus opened her mouth and formed another ball of light, as Mimi pulled her hand back as if drawing an arrow. And she was drawing an arrow- a holy arrow, Yamato realized, as light particles formed along the staff, gathering together to form an arrow until Mimi was holding on to an arrow of light.

The dark creature had gathered enough dark energy and sent it hurling towards them in a big ball. Before Yamato could call upon his magic, Mimi had sent the holy arrow towards the dark creature, at the same time Junshin released the ball of light energy in her mouth.

It was an impressive sight – watching as the ball of light energy combined with and encased the holy arrow in its light, until the two attacks were one. The arrow of light speeded towards the dark energy, and instead of colliding with it, pierced through it until it hit the dark creature on its back, causing it to let out a torturous cry.

"Bullseye!" Mimi exclaimed with a grin as Yamato stared.

Yamato continued staring. The dark creature was struggling to keep flight, and his eyes widened as he spotted something with teeth embedded in its back, "T-There's something on its back!"

"W-What?"

Yamato bit his lip. He stood carefully up, _"Yuujou! What's that on its back?"_

_"I think it's a gear, Yamato!"_

_"A gear?!"_

_"Yeah! And it's slightly cracked –"_

_"It must be what's controlling it!" _Yamato decided. _"Yuujou, move back!"_

He held up his staff towards the air as his blue eyes narrowed. The creature was still struggling in the air and Yamato took the opportunity to gather the dormant lightning energy in the air, calling on his control over the element.

"Hey, tell your partner to get away!"

"E-Eh? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"O-Okay!" Mimi said, surprised. "Junshin!"

Junshin obeyed and turned and flew away. She turned back when she was about a distance away. The dark creature was just starting to get back its bearings, but Yamato was ready.

Narrowed blue eyes locked onto the black gear and Yamato thrust out his staff. The sky flashed for a moment and in a blink of an eye, a bolt of blue lightning descended towards the dark creature, hitting the dark gear on its back in one swift strike.

The impact caused sizzles of lightning energy around, electrifying the air. Everyone watched as the dark creature howled in pain as the dark gear flew into the air and disintegrated into nothingness.

As if freed from the darkness, the darkness of its skin and the dark haze around it faded away and they gasped as white wings were revealed, and blue eyes blinked to life.

Junshin gasped as the symbol on her neck began to glow, "T-That's!"

The other winged horse looked up, blue eyes surprised, "You- Junshin!"

Junshin stared back in surprise, "Y-You're!"

"What?" Mimi asked, blinking, "Do you know her, Junshin?"

"Sort of," Junshin said. She flew closer to the other winged horse, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know," the Pegasus said, "I was just, drinking water from a lake when out of nowhere, this gear came and attacked me- I can't really remember anything after that."

"What are _you_ doing here? Are those humans on your back?!"

Junshin nodded, "I live in this world now, with Mimi!" She smiled widely, an almost smug look in her eyes, "I told you I would find her!"

The Pegasus was speechless for a while, before she smirked. "Heh. Fine, you win," she shook her head, "And looks like you've finally learned how to fly."

"You're one of us now, Junshin."

Junshin shook her head, her silver horn which had made her so different from her kind reflecting off a ray of sunlight, "Sorry, but I belong with Mimi," she said seriously, moving her gaze to the princess, "She's my partner."

The Pegasus looked at the brown haired girl, then nodded. "She seems to be." She said simply, and raised her horse head, "Then, I will be going."

"How are you going to get back?!"

"Through that vortex, I guess."

A vortex had opened up in the sky, seeming to close in on itself, and the Pegasus spoke quickly, "Well, bye Junshin," she said, "I'll tell the others you're not dead, and you didn't run away."

She seemed to almost smile, "I'll tell them you're with the one you've been looking for."

With those words, the winged horse without a horn neighed and shot up into the sky. She flew towards the vortex, disappearing through it, just as it closed, fading away and leaving the sky empty again.

The symbol on Junshin's neck stopped glowing, as Mimi said, "W-What was that?" She said, "She could speak!"

Junshin blinked, and turned her head, "You understood?"

"Eh? Wasn't she speaking in our language?"

"Really?" Junshin was surprised, "I thought I was speaking to her through our language!"

"Anyway," Yamato interrupted and they turned to him. He lowered his staff. "I think we should get to the ground and discuss this. It seems that she was being controlled."

Mimi looked at him and he blinked, "W-What?"

Mimi blinked back, then smiled widely at him, "Oh my god!" She squealed and tackled the surprised blond onto the winged horse, "You were so cool just now, my angel princess! I didn't know you were a lightning mage!"

"L-Lightning's my second element. I'm an Ice mage," Yamato managed as Mimi squealed and hugged him more. He blushed, and yelped as he felt himself being pushed back near the air, "O-Oi! Don't! I'm going to fall!"

"An Ice mage! No wonder you're such a beauty!" Mimi beamed at him, "Oh don't worry you won't fall! I'll catch you if you fall!"

"And just how the hell are you going to do that?!"

"Because you're my angel princess!"

"That doesn't answer my question – wah!" Yamato's heart jumped in his chest as his wide blue eyes looked over the edge, "You idiot! I almost fell!"

"Oh no!" Mimi gasped, "My angel princess Yamato! Please don't fall!"

"I'm trying not to!" Yamato yelled back, glowering, "Get off me!"

"But I don't want to!" Mimi whined.

"Why?!" Yamato demanded incredulously, "You've hugged me more than anyone else has!" He said as if he couldn't believe it himself.

Mimi just pouted at him, "Because you're my angel princess!"

"Like I said, you're _not _answering the question!" Yamato took a deep breath, "I won't be your angel princess any longer if you don't get off me right now!"

"Eh?!"

"You heard me!"

"O-Okay!" Mimi said and pulled back from Yamato, who grumbled and raised himself up, moving away from the edge, "S-So…are you still my angel princess?"

Yamato glared. But Mimi looked innocently, hopefully at him and he sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, I am," he muttered, cheeks red and averting his gaze, "But I won't be your angel princess for much longer if we don't get to the ground!"

"R-Right!" Mimi said immediately, "You heard my angel princess, Junshin! Hurry up and get to the ground!"

Junshin sweatdropped as Mimi looked at her sternly, "A-Alright!" She said quickly, "D-Don't look at me like that, Mimi!" She whined.

Yamato stared, as Yuujou giggled in his mind, "_Yamato…"_

He turned to glare at the dragon, _"What?"_

_"Tricky Yamato!"_ Yuujou smiled, "_I think it's cute!" _The dragon had the audacity to wink at him, _"Angel princess!"_

_"…YUUJOU!"_

_"What? It's true!" _Yuujou said innocently. He smirked as Yamato flushed, _"Yamato really is tricky! First you manipulated Taichi and now this girl!"_

_"W-What- I didn't manipulate Taichi!"_

_"But you did,"_ Yuujou blinked. _"You don't remember?"_

Yamato was confused, _"Remember what?"_

_"How you acted towards Taichi."_

_"And how did I act towards him?"_

Yuujou blinked again, then realized, "_Oh yeah! Yamato was sick during that time!" _He nodded, _"I see!"_

_"What? See what?" _Yamato was confused, _"I don't understand! What did I do to Taichi?"_

_"Oh nothing." _Yuujou grinned. _"Nothing to worry about, Yamato!"_

Yamato stared, then sighed, _"Please don't tell me I did anything embarrassing," _he said, _"Taichi didn't say anything!"_

Yuujou just grinned.


End file.
